Volver a vivir
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Vencer a los saiyajin después de tantos años entrenando con el dios de la destrucción no es una tarea fácil, pero puede haber una forma de conseguirlo, aunque ello signifique cambiar hasta tu propio presente...
1. Prólogo

Volver a vivir

Una historia que se me ocurrió mientras leía otro fic dentro del fandom, no pretendo que sea un plagio, pues ni siquiera me acuerdo cómo se llama, y creo que se trata de que Vegeta vive dos vidas o algo así, aquí pretendo algo diferente.

:::::

Prólogo

:::::

El tiempo ha pasado, ellos se habían vuelto los guerreros más poderosos de los universos conocidos, sin embargo, para llegar a serlo han pagado un alto precio, un amargo precio que causó más dolor que alegría en las almas de ambos guerreros de la paz. Uno de ellos, perdió a los que amaba al volverse eterno y el otro… el otro sólo puede ver como lentamente los suyos van envejeciendo mientras él permanece igual.

El dolor ha ligado a ambos guerreros con un fuerte lazo, tanto que se leen el uno al otro cual libro abierto, pero en un enigmático lenguaje que nadie más es capaz de entender.

Muchos han ido tras la vida de ambos, pero hasta ahora no han conseguido derrotarles, ni pensar en acudir a los dioses para acabarles, cuentan con el beneplácito del mayor de los Dioses, es a ellos a los únicos que le ha otorgado el beneficio de ir y venir por los distintos mundos con el solo pensamiento.

La única forma de derrotarlos es separarlos, pero ¿cómo? Sin una mirada se comprenden y se transportan fuera de peligro o detrás de las líneas enemigas y las vencen.

Pero él es un guerrero inteligente, si pudiera ir al pasado y evitar que ambos se junten o se conozcan… Sonríe, sabe que hay un método, arriesgado, porque encontrar aquellas superbolas del dragón no pasaría desapercibido.

Y ya tenía algunas, para comenzar, debía iniciar el proceso de la destrucción de los super guerreros blancos…

:::::::

Continuará…

::::::

Un pequeño apronte, espero les guste la historia, a principios de siglo escribía en este fandom y desde entonces no había escrito nada de Dragon Ball, pero con otro apodo.

Shio Zhang


	2. Capitulo 1

Volver a vivir

Con cariño para quienes lean esta historia.

::::::

Capítulo 1

Vegeta caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la Capsule Corp., el médico se lo había dicho, no había nada que hacer que dejar que la vida siguiera su curso.

\- ¿Su curso? – había gruñido apretando los puños. El médico había asentido y se había retirado.

Sabía bien lo que eso significaba, dejar que la muerte llegase a llevarse a la única mujer capaz de movilizar a su corazón. Por ella había cambiado tanto que de seguro su yo de 20 años ni siquiera creería que eran la misma persona, pese al parecido físico que aún conservaba.

Maldijo su fisonomía saiyajin, él aún guardaba la apariencia que tenía en sus treinta, pese a que ya tenía casi noventa, pero su amada no, si aún recordaba cuando un par de años atrás, en una junta de ex compañeras de instituto, lo obligó a ir con ella y sus "amigas" casi se murieron cuando lo vieron.

\- ¡Tienes un esposo joven! – había gritado una de ellas asombrada.

Estuvo a punto a decirles que era mayor que ellas, pero Bulma había hecho un gesto y las dejó creer lo que quisieran.

Cuanto habría querido compartir parte de esa fisonomía con ella, pero siempre se negó.

\- Vegeta – escuchó en voz baja.

\- Kakarotto – le dijo sintiéndose a punto de llorar. Ante cualquier otro mantendría la fachada de orgulloso príncipe, pero el otro saiyajin sabía de sobra qué habitaba en su corazón – Bulma se muere – dejó escapar con voz quebrada.

\- Lo sentí – le dijo Goku poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del saiyajin mayor – sabes que no podemos intervenir en algo así, se lo prometimos a Zen-chan.

\- Eso no hace que duela menos – le replicó cansado – y ni siquiera he podido contactarme con mis hijos, Trunks y May están en las montañas cerrando un negocio y Bura, ni idea de dónde anda.

\- Si quieres, puedo intentarlo – le ofreció – no me gusta que pases esto solo.

\- Solo diles que los necesito – accedió y el otro se marchó dejando en el silencio al doliente.

::::::

Kaio-Shin miró al cielo extrañado, cuatro planetas deshabitados habían desaparecido sin dejar huella, la última vez que eso había pasado había sido por la búsqueda de las super esferas del dragón hace más de cincuenta años.

\- Venerable antepasado – le dijo preocupado.

\- Debemos contactarnos con Berus-sama – asintió comprendiendo lo mismo.

\- Espero que no esté tomando una de sus famosas siestas – dijo este angustiado antes de desaparecer.

\- Kaiosama del Norte – llamó en voz alta – necesito comunicarme con Goku.

\- Claro – le respondió este.

::::::

Vegeta levantó la mirada al sentir la presencia de sus hijos frente a él. Kakarotto lo miró y sin decir nada los dejó solos, tenía algo que hacer, pero su amigo y compañero de batallas no quedaba solo en este duro lance.

\- Bien, Kaiosama, me llamaste mientras estaba ocupado ¿para qué soy necesario?

\- Los Kaioshin han detectado que está pasando algo raro, parece que hay alguien buscando las super esferas del dragón – le explicó – ¿y Vegeta?

\- No está en condiciones de dedicarse a estas cosas – le dijo molesto.

El dios lo miró juntando las cejas, Goku se volvía muy hermético en cuanto a proteger al otro saiyajin, especialmente desde que su propia mujer le hubiese gritado que no lo quería de regreso en su vida si no iba a dejar de lado eso de andar buscando ser el más fuerte. El Saiyajin había tratado de razonar con ella, pero la mujer se negó siquiera a escucharlo, y sus hijos se había puesto de su parte, ello había destrozado al guerrero y, de no ser por el saiyajin mayor, dudaba qua Goku hubiese tenido fuerzas para salir adelante. Había sido su apoyo y lo había alentado a seguir su corazón, seguir juntos su entrenamiento con el dios de la destrucción y volverse el posible siguiente dios de la destrucción.

Entendía que el saiyajin menor protegiera a su camarada, Vegeta le había entregado a su familia cuando la propia le volvió la espalda, había compartido sus hijos y sus nietos con este, pese a que podría tratar de volver a ponerse en contacto con ellos, después de todo, su mujer había muerto hace algunos años ya.

\- Ni lo pienses, Kaiosama – le dijo adivinándole el pensamiento – ellos le dieron la razón a Milk sin siquiera tratar de escuchar mis razones, no los voy a buscar cuando ellos dijeron que podía considerarme muerto si salía de la casa una vez más a buscar pelea.

\- Se te ha pegado lo orgulloso con Vegeta – lo recriminó.

\- Vegeta aún cree en mí, no voy a decepcionar su confianza – replicó dejando por zanjado el tema – me voy con los Kaioshin – desapareció.

:::::::

Un enorme dragón dorado había surgido de las esferas dispuesto a cumplir el deseo de la persona que lo había invocado. Sin embargo, el idioma de los dioses no era fácil de pronunciar y el deseo solicitado no fue el que su autor realmente deseaba:

\- "Quiero que devuelvas a los saiyajin al punto en que no se conocían, que cambie su pasado para que encuentren la fuerza de hoy de diferente forma" – fue la voz que escuchó Zarasu, cuando quien hablaba quiso decir: "cambia el pasado de los saiyajin para que no se encuentren ni se conozcan para que la fuerza que tienen no la encuentren".

\- "Cumplido será tu deseo" – replicó el dragón y las esferas se dispersaron.

::::::

Vegeta tomó la mano de Bulma y sintió que algo extraño pasaba, una luz dorada lo golpeó con gran fuerza sacándolo con violencia de la habitación, del edificio, del planeta, llevándolo lejos, muy lejos de su familia, la luz era mareadora, pero a medida que comenzaba a perder la conciencia, pudo ver a cierta distancia que Kakarotto también había sido arrebatado por esa fuerza. ¿Sería acaso un nuevo enemigo que quería destruir el universo?

\- Kakarotto – dijo antes de perder totalmente la conciencia.

:::::::

Voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, voces que a Vegeta le eran lejanamente familiares, era como si vinieran desde el pasado a torturar su mente, le causaban un agudo dolor de cabeza, pero parecían retumbar a través del líquido que lo rodeaba. Entonces fue consciente de su adolorido cuerpo, parecía tener fracturas múltiples por todos lados ¿tan terrible era el enemigo?

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero no podía, la mera intención le hizo atravesar por el cerebro un dolor insoportable.

\- La actividad cerebral de su alteza ha comenzado a subir de nivel – decía una voz – pero está sufriendo de enormes dolores, debemos poner nuevos calmantes hasta que se estabilice.

Sintió el ligero cambio en el líquido que lo bañaba mientras lo malestares lentamente comenzaban a alejarse de su cuerpo maltratado.

\- Parece que está mejor – dijo una segunda voz – no saben cómo me aterra pensar en lo que pudo pasar anoche cuando aquella energía atacó el lugar, pensé que su majestad nos mataría si le pasaba algo al príncipe.

\- Bastantes estragos causó en la guardería – dijo otro – creo que golpeó la incubadora del hijo menor de Bardack destruyendo varias otras, su majestad estaba furioso.

\- Y aún no saben a qué se debió esa luz, porque, aparte de echar a perder algunas máquinas, no causó más daño – aseguró la primera voz.

"Medicals" recordó las voces, pero ¿ellos no habían sido exterminados con el imperio de Freezer? O al menos eso creía. "Pero me llaman su alteza, desde que Vegita fue destruido que nadie me llama así".

\- Es posible que su alteza despierte en cualquier momento, es mejor comunicárselo al rey antes que esto suceda o se volverá a enfurecer – escucho decir al que creía era el jefe – anda buscando con quien desquitarse después de lo que hizo el gran Freezer con su alteza.

"¿Freezer? Pero si el idiota e encuentra en los quintos infiernos después del torneo del poder?" se dijo extrañado y cayó en cuenta de que hablaban del rey, su padre "¿qué diablos está sucediendo aquí? Debo estar en una pesadilla", se dijo y se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia, queriendo volver al mundo real, pero no deseándolo porque allí sólo lo esperaba la muerte de aquella que amaba…

:::::::

No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero sentía el cerebro menos embotado que la vez anterior que había despertado. Ahora estaba seguro que estaba metido en un tanque de recuperación, lo sabía por la fluctuación de los líquidos a su alrededor y al hecho que tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre el rostro. Eso significaba que estaba muy lejos de la Tierra, de las semillas del ermitaño que curaban con gran rapidez las heridas de un guerrero.

\- Su majestad – escucho decir a uno de los médicals luego de escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse – el príncipe debe estar por despertar en cualquier momento.

"Maldita pesadilla, no quiero volver a ver a mi padre", se dijo Vegeta levantando apenas los párpados, pero los volvió a cerrar al volver a sentir que le taladraban el cerebro.

\- Parece que su alteza está nuevamente en shock – dijo uno de los técnicos y un nuevo medicamento fue agregado a la ya sobrecargada mezcla – me temo que está siendo difícil estabilizarlo, su majestad.

\- ¿No serán tus estúpidos líquidos los que lo están matando? – dijo este con voz grave.

"Maldición, si hasta su voz se parece a la mía" dijo Vegeta alterado "¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Kakarotto?" se dijo golpeando con el puño el vidrio.

\- Sácalo de allí – ordenó el rey.

\- Podría ser perjudicial para su alteza.

\- Sácalo antes que rompa el tanque – replicó fastidiado y el líquido fue vaciado.

Vegeta cayó de rodillas al suelo del tanque y se percató que su cola caía lacia a un lado de su mano derecha ¡su cola! La misma que había perdido hace tanto tiempo en la Tierra en esa estúpida batalla que pudo haber ganado si no se hubiese puesto a jugar con su presa…

\- Debemos llevar a su alteza a su habitación – dijo otro de los técnicos.

\- ¿Dónde mierda estoy? – dijo tratando de recuperar la vertical pero fracasando horriblemente al volver a perder la consciencia.

:::::::

No se escuchaban ruidos a su alrededor, sentía que estaba acostado sobre un mullido colchón cubierto sólo por una sábana. ¿Estaría su mente teniendo alucinaciones producto del estrés por ver la muerte cercana de Bulma? Esperaba que sí, prefería estar perdiendo el juicio que viviendo esa pesadilla, porque podía percibir muchas cosas, como que si esto era real estaba ni más ni menos que en el palacio real de Vegetasei, que su padre estaba con vida, lo mismo que el maldito de Freezer y todo su séquito.

\- Kakarotto – dijo sentándose en la cama topándose de lleno con su imagen reflejada en un espejo. Pero el Vegeta que lo miraba desde el cristal era un mocoso de unos ocho, máximo diez años – ¿qué me ha pasado? – se tocó los mechones sobre su frente – he sido devuelto a mi infancia, eso significa que Kakarotto es sólo un bebé, por eso atacaron las incubadoras.

\- Vaya, así que su alteza se ha dignado despertar – le dijo una voz con gran sarcasmo desde la puerta, se trataba del rey – ¿se puede saber qué mierda pretendías desafiando a Freezer?

\- ¿No convertirnos en sus esclavos? – dijo dubidativo.

\- Buen punto – admitió – pero debiste saber que no hay nadie más poderoso que él en todo el universo.

\- Berus-sama lo eliminaría con un golpe de un meñique – dijo pensativo.

\- ¿Berus-sama? – repitió este asombrado – ¿y se pude saber quién es ese?

Vegeta miró a su padre entrecerrando los ojos, eso significaba que había llegado a un mundo en donde el dios de la destrucción aún no había llegado a su planeta, por lo que su desaparición aún no estaba decretada.

\- Responde – le exigió el saiyajin mayor.

\- Es el dios de la destrucción, y Freezer le tiene verdadero terror – dijo al fin – él puede eliminar planetas enteros con un solo bostezo.

\- ¿Y tú cómo diablos sabes eso?

Vegeta lo miró preocupado, no podía decirle que lo había visto muchas veces hacer ese tipo de cosas mientras entrenaban en su planeta bajo la mirada de Wiss, entrar a explicarle todo eso sería para que lo tomaran por loco y causar la destrucción, nuevamente, de su planeta.

\- Hay un libro en la biblioteca – dijo recordando la mención de este por Sheng Long la primera vez que el dios estuvo en la Tierra – él habla de su poder, muchos seres le temen.

\- Mm, buscaré el famoso libro, pero si no es así, tendrás que asumir tu culpa y pagar las consecuencias de un acto tan imprudente – le dijo el rey saliendo de su habitación.

Vegeta maldijo para sus adentros, el rey tenía razón, era muy imprudente, pero no en el sentido que este señalaba, nunca debió mencionar al dios de la destrucción, si el rey encontraba el libro y se enteraba de Yamoshi todo estaría perdido.

Miró sus manos y trató de medir su poder, al parecer al ponerlo en este cuerpo había reducido enormemente su poder base, y posiblemente ni siquiera pudiera alcanzar el saiyajin básico.

\- Maldición ¿qué mierda está pasando?

::::::

(Mundo de los Kaioshin)

\- Alguien ha alterado el pasado secuestrando a Goku y a Vegeta – decía el anciano Kaioshin.

\- Tal vez pidieron un deseo a las super esferas del dragón – dijo Shin.

\- Creo que es tu deber averiguarlo – le dijo Berus a su ángel – debemos traer a esos dos de regreso antes que alteren el pasado y abran un mundo paralelo.

\- Pues a mí me paree que el mundo ya comienza a cambiar – dijo el anciano escudriñado los planetas – hacia allá ha aparecido un planeta que lleva ochenta años extinto, el planeta de los saiyajin, aunque de momento no hay habitantes.

\- Vegeta va a cambiar el pasado – dijo Shin.

\- Y nosotros seremos sacados del tiempo – aseguró el anciano.

:::::::

Vegeta salió de su habitación luego de vestirse, al menos conservaba la habilidad de ocultar el ki, por lo que pudo fácilmente pasarse los guardias que vigilaban tanto la entrada de palacio como el sector de las incubadoras. Avanzó rápidamente por entre las incubadoras de la guardería hasta dar con la que buscaba.

\- Diablos, Kakarotto, estás incluso peor que yo, te redujeron a un crío indefenso – miró la máquina – si no vas a la Tierra y creces allí no podremos alcanzar el super saiyajin ¿verdad? Así que voy a tener que hacer unos cuantos ajustes para mandarte allá, trata de ser menos idiota y no golpearte en la cabeza, porque vas a olvidarlo todo y realmente volveremos a partir de cero. Al menos tenemos en nuestra memoria genética todo lo aprendido en muchos años – lo sacó de la cuna – pensar que la última vez que te cargué fue porque te caías de borracho cuando tu familia te desconoció – sonrió al ver el gesto del infante – lo sé, mejor no te lo recuerdo.

Y es que ellos tenían una conexión casi telepática desde hacía muchos años, solían entenderse entre ellos sin más que una mirada y a veces sin siquiera ello, muchos juraban que se leían la mente, aunque no era tan así, sólo percibían las alteraciones del ki del otro.

La plataforma de despegue era un tanto diferente a como la recordaba, así que debió caminar rodeando los hangares hasta encontrar una zona lo bastante alejada para evitar que los detectaran para mandar al pequeño saiyajin a la Tierra.

\- No, yo no puedo ir contigo, ya bastante tenemos con haber vuelto al punto en que comenzó todo, aunque creo que Freezer no destruirá hoy nuestro planeta – puso el curso hacia la Tierra, le dio despegar y se bajó rápidamente para evitar que el sistema de hibernación lo atrapara – nos volveremos a ver, Kakarotto – le hizo una seña retrocediendo y estrellándose con alguien.

\- Príncipe Vegeta, no debe desaparecer así, ¿no sabe que se ha encendido el protocolo de alerta por su desaparición?

\- Radicks – dijo cruzándose de brazos – exageran, no estoy tan lejos de palacio.

\- Pues el gran Vegeta nos va a hacer puré a nosotros si a usted le pasa algo – le replicó este.

::::::::

Pero la alarma que se había levantado por la desaparición del príncipe retrasó la alerta por la desaparición de uno de los bebés de las incubadoras hasta muchas horas después, no había sido hasta que el padre había ido a averiguar acerca del nivel de poder de su hijo menor que no se habían percatado de la ausencia de este, lo que había enfurecido al guerrero y había hecho que el propio rey investigara qué había pasado.

Pero Vegeta ya había borrado sus huellas, aunque su hermano, Tarble, había señalado que era extraño que tanto su desaparición de palacio como la desaparición del bebé y de una de las naves fuesen más o menos al mismo tiempo, especialmente porque el hermano del bebé lo había encontrado en las plataformas de despegue.

\- El poder del príncipe no habría pasado desapercibido por las máquinas de la guardería – le dijo uno de los medicals – y quien entró no fue detectado.

\- Perdone que los interrumpa – dijo un soldado de gran envergadura, se trataba de Nappa – el gran Freezer comunica que viene hacia el planeta y que viene acompañado de un tal Berus-Sama, o algo así.

\- Debemos hacerle un buen recibimiento – dijo Vegeta mirando al rey, sabía que había encontrado el libro y que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba – un buen banquete con nuestros mejores manjares podría ser de gran ayuda. ¿Habrá pescado fresco?

\- ¿Por qué, su alteza? – dijo Nappa.

\- Berus-sama es de una raza felina – le dijo el rey – ve y ordena que le preparen un gran banquete.

\- El Gran Freezer se va a ofender – dijo Tarble.

\- Berus-sama es más peligroso que la lagartija esa – le dijo Vegeta mirando fastidiado a su hermano– iré a supervisar a los cocineros, no vayan a hacer una estupidez que lo ofenda y desaparezcamos todos.

\- ¿Y desde cuando te preocupa tanto complacer a alguien? – le dijo Tarble sarcástico.

Vegeta miró a su hermano frunciendo el ceño, no lo recordaba con ese carácter, aunque debía admitir que ni siquiera debía estar allí, si estos eran sus recuerdos.

\- Un príncipe debe cumplir con su deber – le dijo sarcástico también – y más cuando se trata del heredero – agregó y lo vio apretar los puños.

\- Bien, Vegeta, haz lo que estimes conveniente – le dijo el rey y volvió la mirada a su hijo menor – y tú aprende algo de tu hermano mayor, dejando de interferir y opinar donde no te llaman, Vegeta cumple con su deber como primogénito.

\- Pero, padre…

\- Nada, o te mandaré de regreso con tu madre, como si nos hiciera más falta un saiyajin científico que uno guerrero.

\- Pero es mejor un saiyajin con cerebro que uno de pura fuerza bruta – replicó Vegeta desde la puerta apurando el paso para luego sentir el estallido de su padre. Sí, el rey seguía teniendo el mismo carácter, sonrió para sí.

:::::::::

El volver a ver a Wiss y a Berus-Sama había sido complicado para Vegeta, conocía bien sus gestos, después de todo había pasado más de cuarenta años entrenando con ellos y Kakarotto, que sabía qué iba a decir quién y cómo respondería, conocía perfectamente sus gustos y gestos.

\- Nunca había probado un pescado tan bueno – dijo el dios de la destrucción satisfecho – veo que los saiyajin se esmeran en atender a sus ilustres visitas.

\- Pues a mí nunca me han recibido a mí con tanto esmero – dijo Freezer lanzándole una mirada asesina al rey Vegeta.

\- Tal vez no seas considerado una ilustre visita – le dijo el dios divertido volviendo la mirada hacia el príncipe que mantenía su distancia – o no has sabido comportarte.

\- Sus cocineros han preparado grandes exquisiteces, gran Vegeta.

\- Fue su alteza quien decidió el menú – dijo uno de los cocineros y recibió una mirada asesina del aludido – incluso preparó algunos platillos.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Freezer mirando al muchacho que mantenía su mirada furibunda sobre el cocinero – tienes muchos talentos ocultos, aunque seas bastante malo en batalla.

\- Puedo no haberlo vencido, gran Freezer, pero no puede decir que yo no me atreva a intentar vencer a alguien con una fuerza superior sin temblar – le replicó el muchacho sarcástico.

Wiss soltó una risita divertida mirando al saiyajin menor, sí que tenía agallas para echarle en cara al emperador del mal que le temía al dios de la destrucción.

\- Me agradas, criajo – dijo Berus-sama – Quiero llevármelo para entrenarlo.

Vegeta volteó la mirada hacia su padre asombrado, eso sí que no se lo había esperado, había sido en su ausencia que su raza había sido eliminada dejando sólo algunos pocos representantes vivos, lo que finalmente llevó a que sólo Kakarotto y él estuvieran con vida.

\- Berus-sama, un honor que me hace, pero yo tengo obligaciones como heredero de este planeta – dijo tratando de ser diplomático y negarse sin comprometer a los suyos – hay tantas cosas que yo debo aprender aún…

\- Además de inteligente, responsable, algo poco común entre los de su raza – dijo Freezer burlándose de rey de los saiyajin.

\- Es un gen heredado – replicó el príncipe – y creo que todos los saiyajin lo tienen, aunque no lo pongan en funcionamiento – se encogió de hombros – aunque también puedo ser imprudente cuando siento que es necesario serlo – miró directamente a la lagartija – casi me mató, gran Freezer, es cierto, pero si me enfrenté contra usted fue por el bien de los míos, no quiero ser su esclavo ¡Soy un guerrero de clase alta, no un animal!

\- El chiquillo tiene agallas – insistió Berus-sama – no tienes que olvidar tus obligaciones, dejaré que las sigas cumpliendo, pero cada cierto tiempo te vendrás a entrenar con nosotros – señaló a Wiss – Ah, Freezer, si tocas a los saiyajin, te meterás en problemas conmigo.

\- Pero, Berus-sama…

\- Sabes que te puedo borrar así – le dijo chasqueando los dedos y Vegeta abrió un campo de fuerza que apenas fue capaz de contener la energía del dios – así que sabes leer los movimientos, mocoso, eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

"Demonios, a este paso habré alterado totalmente todo mi futuro" se dijo fastidiado, quien los hubiese mandado allí sí que la había hecho buena.

\- Bien, volveremos por ti dentro de una semana – le dijo poniéndose de pie – Freezer, los saiyajin ahora son míos, recuérdalo – salieron al patio y se marchó con su guardián.

\- Han conseguido una buena protección – dijo Freezer fastidiado – pero ya se encargará el propio dios de la destrucción de eliminarlos – los amenazó yéndose a su propia nave dejando el planeta a toda velocidad.

"Maldición, esto no está bien, salvé a los míos, pero esto ¿cómo llegaré a conocer a Bulma y a tener hijos con ella?" Miró el cielo rojizo de su planeta "Quizás ni Kakarotto pueda volver a tener la vida que ya vivimos".

\- No sé qué tan bueno sea salir de las manos de un tirano y caer en las manos de un dios destructor – dijo el rey – aunque si movemos bien nuestras piezas, tal vez podamos mantenernos con vida.

"He cambiado el pasado, definitivamente" dijo Vegeta volviendo a palacio en silencio.

::::::

Shin miró al dios de la destrucción preocupado, estaba poniéndose transparente.

\- Al parecer Vegeta y Goku fueron enviados a un punto del pasado y han evitado la destrucción de los saiyajin – dijo el anciano Kaioshin, miró al dios de la destrucción – y tú tuviste un encuentro con uno de ellos cuando era niño ¿verdad?

\- Vegeta – asintió Berus – antes que Freezer destruyera su planeta, era un chiquillo orgulloso y sin respeto por nadie, pensé en tomarlo como mi aprendiz, pero como su raza iba a ser destruida…

\- Pues allí comienza el cambio – señaló Shin mirando en planeta de los saiyajin – hace un rato era sólo el planeta, pero ahora están apareciendo construcciones, pero aún no hay señales ni del señor Vegeta ni del señor Goku.

\- Al paso que vamos, no estaremos aquí para saberlo – dijo Wiss viendo como todos ellos se comenzaban a poner transparentes…

::::::::

Continuará

::::::::

Saludos a quienes se han atrevido a leer esta historia, he vuelto a escribir de mis queridos saiyajines después de muchos años, dejando de lado tantos proyectos, pero trataré de ponerme al día con algunos.

Shio Zhang.


	3. Capítulo 2

Volver a vivir

Solo lamentar que los personajes no sean mios

:::::::

Capítulo 2

:::::::

Vegeta subía por las escaleras de la casa de Berus-sama, conocía perfectamente cada peldaño ¿Cuántas veces los habían limpiado con Kakarotto a lo largo de los años? Si al menos una vez a la semana tenían que hacer el aseo completo del hogar del felino…

\- ¿Y el pez oráculo? – dijo sin pensar mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de él? – le dijo Wiss.

\- Nos habíamos encontrado en un sueño, ¿verdad, príncipe Vegeta? – le dijo el mencionado.

\- ¿Eh? – frunció el ceño y decidió tomar la oportunidad – creo que sí, aunque es un poco nebuloso, he estado un tanto confundido desde la pelea con la lagartija.

\- Le diste una buena pelea – le dijo el pez oráculo divertido – pero es una lagartija con cuernos muy tramposa – dijo riendo – algún día un príncipe saiyajin lo hará polvo.

\- ¿En serio? – sonrió orgulloso pensando en su hijo del futuro, ese que trapeó el piso hasta con el padre de Freezer – espero que el día no esté muy lejano.

\- Eres un chiquillo bastante peculiar – le dijo el dios mirando cómo le hacía el quite a un peldaño falso – es como si conocieras el lugar de antemano, aunque creo que nunca has estado aquí.

Vegeta lo miró confundido antes de caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho, recordaba perfectamente que ese peldaño era una trampa para cuando el hermano del dios llegase a molestar, Kakarotto había quedado atrapado en él y había tenido que mantener la pierna escayolada casi un mes dadas las heridas que la caída le había infligido y a que Wiss había sido llamado a quien sabe dónde. Habían aprendido a evitarlo desde entonces, era algo que había memorizado y que reaccionaba por instinto.

\- Tienes buen instinto para evitar el peligro, aunque parece que lo buscas.

\- Si lo dice por la pelea con Freezer, puede parecer una imprudencia, pero el tipo ese debe aprender que con los saiyajin no se juega.

\- Hablas como un anciano – le dijo el ángel.

\- Los saiyajin somos una raza guerrera, no se supone que seamos chiquillos imprudentes o lloricas si vamos a ser despiadados en el campo de batalla – le explicó.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – le dijo Wiss pero Vegeta le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante – sólo tienes ¿cuánto, 8 o 10 años? No puedes haber sido mandado en alguna misión fuera de tu planeta.

Vegeta miró al ángel divertido, estaba equivocado.

\- Yo fui enviado a purgar varios planetas yo solito – le dijo muy ufano – fue por eso que Freezer supo de mí, conseguí dejarlos limpios en menos de una semana y venderlos a un buen precio.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – le dijo el dios de la destrucción – seguramente alguien fue tu apoyo.

\- Soy un guerrero de elite – le dijo ofendido – el rey estaba enojado porque no me comuniqué durante todo el tiempo que estuve en la misión con la base, aunque, me temo que los guerreros de ese planeta eran unos debiluchos, cualquier guerrero de clase baja pudo haberlo logrado.

\- Ya me parecía a mí – dijo el felino comprendiendo que le habían dado esa misión para aumentar la confianza del altivo chiquillo – Wiss, lleva a Vegeta a su habitación y enséñale el lugar antes de comer.

\- Berus-sama, ¿puedo saber por qué me eligió como su discípulo?

\- Eres un chiquillo con agallas, y sé de buena fuente que ustedes los saiyajin son guerreros de fuerza ilimitada, quiero comprobar si eso es verdad.

\- Bueno, cada entrenamiento hace crecer la fuerza de un guerrero, y cuando resultamos heridos en batalla y sobrevivimos, nos fortalecemos – fingió estar pensando – de seguro ahora soy más fuerte después de enfrentar a Freezer, aunque dudo siquiera poder hacerle cosquillas.

\- Sabías que no podías ganarle, pero igual fuiste contra él – dijo el pez oráculo.

\- Me llamó simio estúpido – le dijo molesto, al menos eso le soltó Nappa – y podré convertirme en un simio gigante ante la luz de luna, pero yo tengo mucha inteligencia como para no darme cuenta de lo que realmente quiere esa lagartija con cuernos de mi raza.

Berus miró asombrado al saiyajin que seguía a su guardián, el chiquillo tenía perfectamente calado al demonio frío, porque sabía que este sólo quería usarlos como herramienta para seguir dominando planetas y razas.

\- El chiquillo es peligroso – le dijo el pez oráculo – no se vaya a convertir en un enemigo si alcanza el nivel de un dios.

\- Hay que mover bien las piezas – dijo el dios felino – si consigo la lealtad de este saiyajin, podremos olvidarnos que el dios saiyajin aparezca y nos destruya.

\- Sí, puede ser una buena idea.

::::::

Vegeta miró al ángel al sentarse a desayunar, al parecer ese día comenzaba la gran siesta de Berus-sama, si mal no recordaba, ese iba a ser el comienzo de la leyenda, puesto que pasarían casi cuarenta años antes que volviera a despertar para buscar una leyenda de la que, hasta ese momento, no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento.

\- Pero, aunque Berus-sama esté durmiendo – le dijo Wiss – eso no significa que vayas a dejar de iniciar tu entrenamiento, yo me preocuparé de enseñarte todo lo posible.

\- ¿Las siestas de Berus-sama son muy largas? – le dijo – es que, por lo que decían los libros, los gatos suelen dormir mucho, y como él se les parece – agregó tratando de parecer inocente.

\- No lo sabemos – dijo Wiss – y sí, suele dormir mucho, pero ten cuidado que te atrape estando sonámbulo o de despertarlo, tiene un genio digno de un dios de la destrucción.

\- ¿Sacaría las garras?

\- Peor que eso, pero ya lo verás en acción – suspiró – ojalá ellos o vengan a incordiar.

\- ¿Quiénes? – le dijo fingiendo preocupación y no saber de quien hablaba.

. Olvídalo, desayuna y ponte tu traje de entrenamiento – le ordenó.

"Así que Champa-sama ya lo fastidiaba de antes".

:::::::

(Mundo de los Kaioshin)

Los tres dioses y el ángel miraron preocupados el cielo, el planeta de los saiyajin ahora estaba habitado, pero se veían tan diferentes a como ellos los habían conocido.

\- Ha pasado algo raro – dijo Shin mirando el planeta – intenté comunicarme con Kaoisama del norte por si tenía alguna noticia del señor Goku o del señor Vegeta y no me responde, tampoco he podido contactarme con Emmadaiosama.

\- Tus poderes están fallando – le dijo Berus-sama – Wiss, inténtalo tú.

El ángel sacó su báculo y trató de activar sus poderes, pero no sucedió nada.

\- No, no funciona tampoco.

\- Eso sólo puede significar una cosa – dijo el anciano kaioshin – han cambiado el pasado y hemos sido sacados de su historia.

\- ¿Y qué va a ser de nosotros? – dijo Shin preocupado.

\- No lo sé, pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer ¿no?

\- Sin comunicación al exterior es bastante difícil – dijo Wiss mirando una vez más en su báculo, sólo quedaba esperar, ya que la historia tenía que encontrarse de nuevo en algún punto.

:::::::

Goku abrió los ojos, cansado, hacía ocho años que había llegado a la Tierra y había tratado por todos los medios ser como el niño que Bulma había conocido, pero le era muy difícil no cambiar las cosas, sabía que no debía mirar la luna llena ya que tenía su cola, pero había sido incapaz de volver a matar a Son Gohan, por lo que sabía eso lo había cambiado su futuro, pero no era su culpa ¿verdad? No tenía cómo saberlo, Vegeta estaba demasiado lejos para preguntarle.

\- Goku – lo llamaba el abuelo – iré a visitar a mi maestro ¿estás seguro que estarás bien solo?

\- Claro que sí, abuelito – le dijo – iré a pescar y volveré a casa sin problemas.

\- Quizás debieras acompañarme, estoy seguro que al maestro no le molestaría.

Goku movió la cabeza negativamente, no es que no quisiera volver a ver al anciano y pervertido maestro Roshi, pero era por las fechas en que había conocido a Bulma, sin ella jamás volvería a encontrarse con Vegeta, ni conocería al resto de sus amigos.

\- Bueno, pero no me siento muy bien dejándote solo en casa.

\- Abuelito, yo ya estoy grande, no voy a quemar la casa ni destruirla – le dijo divertido, en realidad eso lo había hecho Bulma buscando la esfera de cuatro estrellas que le pertenecía.

\- Es que me preocupa dejarte tanto tiempo solo – insistió el anciano.

\- Abuelito, no te preocupes tanto, tarda lo que necesites – le sonrió y el anciano se marchó.

Cuando el anciano se perdió de vista, se permitió un segundo de angustia, todo este tiempo había estado su pensamiento encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño, no podía acceder a su verdadera fuerza porque ese cuerpo no lo aguantaría, tal como había acontecido cuando se convirtió en supersaiyajin la primera vez, tendría un fallo al corazón y sin haberse encontrado de nuevo con Vegeta.

Suspiró mientras caminaba hacia el río, estaba medio muerto de hambre, pero allí podía entrenar a su antojo, ya que no estaba el abuelo podía perfeccionar la lectura del ki y tratar de controlarlo para volar, era divertido volver a descubrir tu propia fuerza.

\- ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento estará teniendo Vegeta? – se dijo dando un salto en el aire equilibrándose sobre las piedras dando saltos de una a otra.

Un ruido lo sacó de su concentración y cayó al agua.

\- Bulma está cerca – se dijo al sentir el pequeño ki de su amiga – entonces, debemos volver a actuar, no queda de otra.

::::::

Vegeta, ahora de 16 años, había tenido un cambio notorio en su apariencia, los mechones de su frente habían desaparecido y había cobrado un aspecto más maduro.

\- Creo que te sobreexiges – le dijo Wiss mirando al joven haciendo las dos mil flexiones que le había ordenado en poco tiempo – tu cuerpo no lo resistirá y…

\- Terminarás teniendo un fallo cardíaco – completó – me lo has dicho demasiadas veces – dijo volviendo a sentarse – soy un saiyajin de clase alta, no me puedo dejar vencer. Además, dijiste que si las conseguía, podría ir a mi planeta ¿no?

\- Si, pero no necesitas hacer todo en un solo día.

\- Seré el más poderoso – le dijo volviendo a las lagartijas – Freezer va a tener que dejar de eliminar a los míos ocultamente, si no quiere que despierte a Berus-sama y él se haga cargo de él, me gustaría tanto ver al dios de la destrucción en acción.

\- El pez oráculo dijo que un príncipe saiyajin lo eliminaría – le recordó.

\- el tiempo no es inmutable – le replicó – ¡ah, perdí la cuenta!

\- Vuelve a empezar – le ordenó Wiss divertido – mientras, yo prepararé de comer – le dijo y se marchó.

\- Eres peor que Kakarotto – le dijo fastidiado mientras recomenzaba la cuenta pensando que el ángel no lo escucharía.

:::::::

Wiss miraba al rey de los saiyajin preocupado, le había preguntado por alguien llamado Kakarotto, pensando que tal vez fuera su amigo, otro joven de la misma edad, un saiyajin con quien el príncipe quisiera entrenar, pero su padre le había dicho que el único Kakarotto que ellos conocían había desaparecido del planeta hacía unos ocho años.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?

\- Es que Vegeta suele mencionar ese nombre cuando cree que nadie lo escucha – dijo Wiss pensativo – es como si fuera un amigo al que conoce de muchos años y al que echa de menos.

\- Kakarotto desapareció a tres días de nacido – dijo un joven de cabello largo – nadie supo qué pasó ni que fue de mi hermano pequeño, algo rato pasó ese día que Freezer casi mató a su alteza.

\- Si, parece que no está cumpliendo las órdenes de Berus-sama, o al menos Vegeta eso cree.

\- No tenemos pruebas, solo comunicados de ataques sorpresivos a algunas bases saiyajin de lo que podría ser una de sus naves, pero nada concluyente.

Wiss asintió, lo de Freezer tenía arreglo, pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba era el tal Kakarotto, si era un incentivo para el entrenamiento para Vegeta, ¿de dónde lo conocía y quién era? Debía averiguarlo.

:::::::

Goku entrenaba con mucho ahínco en Kamehouse, después de todo era su segundo entrenamiento para su segundo torneo de las artes marciales, el anterior lo había perdido no adrede, sino porque su cuerpo aún no era capaz de aguantar el potencial requerido para vencer a su maestro.

Miró a Krilin que dormía cansado del arduo entrenamiento, pero él estaba preocupado, no se acercaba ni remotamente al poder que tenía cuando llegó Vegeta ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que entrenar para poder encontrarse con el otro saiyajin? ¿Cuánto le tomaría alcanzar siquiera el primer nivel del supersaiyajin?

Odiaba tener 10 años, si tuviera el cuerpo que tenía con 20 tal vez consiguiera hacer algo mejor. Miró hacia el cielo en silencio sin percatarse que el maestro Roshi había entrado en la habitación.

\- Vegeta ¿has conseguido alcanzar el poder que tenías? ¿Será que ahora seré yo quien deba alcanzar tu poder? – suspiró – oh, no, hay luna llena – dijo volteándose abruptamente metiéndose debajo de las sábanas cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

"¿Quién será ese tal Vegeta?" se dijo el maestro Roshi preocupado, al mismo tiempo, del gesto del muchacho, ¿Qué más ocultaría el pequeño? Porque estaba seguro que guardaba mucho poder y, al no poderlo sacar, se frustraba y menos lo conseguía.

\- Quizás si se encuentra con su amigo pudiera ponerle más atención a su entrenamiento.

::::::

Wiss estaba sentado a la mesa mirando desayunar al felino dios de la destrucción, algo había interrumpido en su ausencia la siesta del dios y se le veía bastante molesto, puesto que no tenía con quien desquitarse – normalmente lo hacía con Vegeta – y tenía hambre.

\- Así que dejaste a Vegeta con los suyos – dijo golpeando con una uña la cubierta de la mesa.

\- Si, parece bastante preocupado porque varios saiyajin fueron asesinados de forma bastante extraña, creen que la culpa es de Freezer, pero no han podido probar nada.

\- Lo podrías haber dejado y regresado de inmediato ¿no?

\- Es que tenía curiosidad, Vegeta ha mencionado en varias ocasiones, cuando cree que no lo escucho, el nombre de otro saiyajin – bebió un poco de su té – sin embargo, el nombre que menciona es de un saiyajin que desapareció hace años y cuando era tan sólo un bebé, por lo tanto me parece difícil que exista un lazo entre ellos.

\- ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto ese saiyajin?

\- Es que dijo algo de romper las barreras para alcanzar el supersaiyajin antes que ese tal Kakarotto – le explicó – y en varias ocasiones ha mencionado que soy más molesto que él y yo me considero una persona agradable.

\- Mmm, yo podría estar de acuerdo con Vegeta en algunas ocasiones – le replicó divertido.

\- Pues no sé, Vegeta se sobre esfuerza tratando de superar a ese tal Kakarotto y se frustra demasiado cuando no obtiene los resultados que espera.

\- Usa tu báculo e investiga, no me interesa demasiado quien sea ese tal Kakarotto.

Wiss miró en su báculo y se quedó mirando al chiquillo que le presentó, se veía que entrenaba muy duro, pero también se le veía frustrado tratando de obtener algo.

\- Así que ese chiquillo es Kakarotto, pero no se encuentra en el planeta Vegeta – le mostró el color del cielo – si mal no recuerdo, el cielo de allí es rojo y el planeta donde está ese chiquillo tiene el cielo azul.

\- Si, se encuentra en un planeta muy lejano, en la galaxia del norte, en un planeta llamado Tierra – le dijo pensativo – según la información que me aparece, llegó allí cuando tenía apenas un año, así que dudo que tengan amistad.

\- Quizás ese no sea el Kakarotto del que habla Vegeta – se encogió de hombros – quizás debieras preguntarle a Vegeta al respecto.

\- O preguntarle al tal Kakarotto – dijo Wiss pensativo.

:::::::

Vegeta estaba de pie frente al espejo de su habitación, estaba harto de tener que fingir que era un joven de 20 años, cuando en realidad tenía la madurez de un saiyajin adulto de cien años, pero sabía que Kakarotto no estaba en edad de ser un compañero de entrenamiento, aunque podría entrenarlo para que fuera un buen sparring.

Suspiró, si iba por Kakarotto a la Tierra tendría que darle a Wiss una excusa para dejar su entrenamiento por casi año, a no ser… a no ser que le metiera una excusa para que él lo llevase a la Tierra, pero ¿con qué? Si le decía que era por una comida especial, por muy buena que esta resultase Wiss iba a querer saber cómo lo conocía y allí iba a tener que inventarse otra mentira…

\- Vegeta, nos vamos a la Tierra – le dijo Wiss.

\- ¿A dónde? – repitió asombrado – usted nunca me lleva a ninguna parte.

\- Bueno, pues he oído que en ese lugar hacen los postres más deliciosos de todo el universo – le dijo el ángel.

\- ¿Y me tiene que llevar a mí para averiguarlo? – le dijo cruzándose de brazos, sabía que era una oportunidad de oro y ni siquiera tendría que poner una excusa, pero le asombraba que quisiera ir a un lugar tan lejano tan así como así.

\- Berus-sama despertó y quiero cambiarle el ánimo para cuando regreses allá.

Vegeta volvió la mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto, el dios de la destrucción siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando estaba en su planeta, pero se suponía que la siesta que tomaría sería de 39 años y apenas habían pasado 10, ¿acaso habían conseguido cambiar tanto la historia con sus acciones? Si así era ¿qué sentido tenía seguir mintiendo?

\- Supongo que el rey Vegeta no se opondrá, quería verme en acción – miró el patio de entrenamiento – está poniendo en duda mi capacidad como guerrero y príncipe de los saiyajin.

\- Cuando regresemos, podrás mostrarle todo tu poder.

\- Si pudiera mostrarlo, se moriría de nuevo – gruñó en voz baja.

"¿Morirse de nuevo?" lo miró asombrado, pero Vegeta caminaba hacia la salida al balcón. Nadie podía volver a morirse sin haberlo hecho antes, y sin embargo tendría que tener una manera de revivir para poder hacerlo "¿a qué se refiere con eso?".

\- Vamos, así regresaremos cuanto antes – le dijo – aunque deberíamos llevar a Berus-sama o se pondrá celoso si usted prueba cosas deliciosas y no él no.

\- ¿Y si algún guerrero lo desafía y destruye el planeta?

\- No lo creo – dijo apenas comenzaron el viaje – sólo los saiyajin somos lo bastante idiotas para provocar a alguien más poderoso con el fin de probar nuestra propia fuerza.

\- Sueles hablar como si fueras un hombre mucho más maduro de la edad que tienes, por lo que sé, ustedes no alcanzan la madurez física hasta los 80 años.

\- Que no es lo mismo que la madurez psíquica – le dijo pensativo – siempre se lo dije a Kakarotto, pero nunca pudo dejar de actuar como un chiquillo pese a todos los años que cargaba encima – se cayó al ver que el ángel se había volteado hacia él – está bien, tengo algo que contarles, la verdad me está matando.

\- Te he escuchado mencionar a ese Kakarotto antes – le dijo – y lo he investigado…

\- La última vez que le vi tenía tres días de nacido – sonrió – lo saqué de su incubadora y lo mandé a la Tierra ¿ha crecido bien? Supongo que ha sido tu investigación sobre él que te ha llevado a querer llevarme allí ¿verdad?

\- No sueles hablar tanto – dijo al fin – no entiendo nada, pero supongo que hay una explicación plausible para todo esto.

\- Así es – dijo Vegeta guardando silencio, ya la había regado, ahora quizás pudieran resolver el asunto, o al menos encontrar al culpable que ellos hubiesen vuelto en el tiempo.

:::::::

Berus-sama estaba sentado en una silla de playa esperando que se sirvieran un _gelatto rosa_ que Vegeta le recomendaba. Se había negado a contarles nada mientras no se encontrase con el otro saiyajin.

\- Parece que estás seguro de encontrarte con él aquí – le dijo Wiss mirando el enorme helado que el mozo ponía frente a él.

\- Prueben – les dijo y sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de ambos – sabía que les gustaría.

-¡¿VEGETA?! – escuchó una voz infantil y su dueño se echó a correr hacia el mentado colgándose de su cuello – no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, la vida aquí es insoportable, ¿no podemos regresar a casa? O al menos tener un cuerpo más adulto, como el tuyo.

\- Eres un crio – le replicó – Berus-sama, Wiss, este es Kakarotto.

\- Siguen iguales – les sonrió soltando a Vegeta – pero los demás no, son tan infantiles que me duele el estómago, hasta ella me causa repugnancia.

\- ¿La has visto? – el muchacho asintió – espero que no te hayas comprometido con ella.

\- ¡Ya sé lo que significa casarse, Vegeta! – le reclamó.

\- Ustedes dos están locos – les dijo el dios terminando su helado.

\- Veran, lo que pasa es que Kakarotto y yo venimos de otra época – empezó Vegeta.

\- Pero no por nuestro gusto – agregó Goku – sabemos que es un delito el viajar en el tiempo, que sólo los Kaioshin pueden hacerlo, pero nosotros fuimos tomados de nuestro tiempo y tomado el cuerpo de los que estaban aquí, hemos tenido que vivir estos 10 años…

\- Eso explica que Vegeta conozca tantas cosas – dijo Wiss pensativo – ¿de qué época vienen?

\- Ochenta años – dijo Vegeta – llegué a vivir noventa – se sentó frente al dios – fuimos sus discípulos por más de cuarenta años, por eso conozco bien el castillo, y, cuando llevábamos dos años alcanzamos la gracia de Zenosama…

\- ¡Conocen a Zenosama! – dijeron ambos exaltados.

\- Si, Zen-chan dijo que éramos sus amigos favoritos…

\- Zen… Zen… Zen-chan – tartamudeó el felino.

\- Bueno, fue en… - vio el gesto de Vegeta y se calló.

\- Hemos alterado muchas cosas – dijo Vegeta mirando al otro saiyajin – sea quien sea el que nos haya enviado a vivir de nuevo nuestras vidas, quería cambiar algo grande, pero en todo este tiempo no tenemos ninguna noticia que nos diga quién o por qué.

\- Es aburrido tener apenas una pequeñísima parte del poder que teníamos de base, si no alcanzas el supersaiyajin común ¿cómo alcanzar…?

\- Kakarotto – lo calló.

\- ¿No les podemos contar del poder que alcanzamos antes?

\- Déjalos que asimilen un poco lo previo y les soltaremos el resto – le dijo – ¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?

\- ¡Me aburre, quiero volver a entrenar contigo!

\- ¡Goku! – lo llamaron desde la distancia.

\- Es la pandilla, Krilin y Yamcha – lo vio hacer un gesto y se rió en voz baja, al príncipe nunca se le pasarían los celos – se quedaron a entrenar con el maestro Roshi, Bulma dijo que nos veríamos aquí…

\- ¿En serio ella está aquí? – sonrió perverso – ella volverá a ser mía, solo que ahora el gusano no va a tener siquiera ocasión de ser su novio.

\- Vegeta, vas a cambiar la historia de tu vida – le reclamó.

\- Kakarotto, ya lo hemos cambiado todo cuando llegamos aquí, qué más da cambiar un poco más nuestra historia, dudo que ellos lo sepan siquiera.

\- Goku, que bueno que te encontramos – le dijo una voz femenina.

\- Bulma, aquí tengo unos amigos que quieren conocerte – le dijo Goku divertido viendo como el saiyajin mayor se sonrojaba levemente – él es…

\- Vegeta, un primo lejano – dijo este mirándola a los ojos – eres la mujer más bella que mis ojos han visto – le tendió la mano para coger la de ella y besarle el dorso – seguro que serás una reina de belleza ¿verdad? E inteligente también.

\- Mm, pues…

\- Un presente para una bella dama – se sacó los guantes y le entregó una de sus muñequeras de oro – se usa así – se la colocó y esta se ajustó de inmediato.

\- Oye, ¿esa pulsera no es…?

\- No le hagas caso a mi maestro – le dijo besando de nuevo su mano – sí quieres, puedo invitarte a tomar un helado o alguna otra cosa.

\- A Vegeta se le corrió la teja – se rió Goku divertido.

\- ¿Acaso sabes quién soy? – le dijo ella divertida.

\- Eres Bulma Brief, la genio más hermosa de este planeta ¿Por?

\- Vegeta es el príncipe de su raza – le dijo Goku – y un guerrero muy poderoso ¿verdad?

\- Ni tanto – le dijo acariciando los dedos de Bulma – sólo necesito una reina que me dé fuerzas para luchar – le dijo con coquetería.

\- En el pasado sacó fuerzas para ponerse de pie e ir contra un enemigo más poderoso que él gracias a ella – le dijo Goku en voz baja a Wiss – ella era la mayor fuente de poder de Vegeta, por ella pena, muere, vence y revive.

\- Pues lo he visto frustrado últimamente – le dijo Wiss mirando a la pareja que conversaba – me pregunto si ella, si le conociera el mal genio…

\- Bulma tiene el suyo – le dijo Goku riendo.

\- Goku, no has presentado a los demás.

\- Cierto, ellos son Wiss y Berus-sama, los maestros de Vegeta – sonrió señalando al mentado – y ellos son Krilin, Yamcha y el maestro Muten Roshi.

\- ¿Van a participar del torneo de las artes marciales? – les dijo Yamcha mirando furioso a Vegeta que le seguía coqueteando a Bulma quien parecía feliz de las atenciones del saiyajin.

\- No, sólo hemos venido a ver a Goku – le dijo Wiss.

::::::::::

(Ochenta años adelante en el tiempo)

Un hombre caminaba furioso por las orillas de un lago, ahora los saiyajin eran más que antes de pedir el deseo a esas esferas, antes eran sólo dos de raza pura y ahora eran cientos ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

\- Malditos saiyajines, se siguen saliendo con la suya – gruñó – tengo que hacer algo y evitar que se hagan más poderosos, así tenga que trasladarme yo mismo para evitar que Zeno-sama los premie con la eternidad.

Volvió hacia donde estaba su nave, buscaría de nuevo las esferas y los destruiría de una buena vez, los saiyajin no existirían costase lo que le costase.

:::::::

Continuará…


	4. capitulo 3

Volver a vivir

Con cariño para quienes siguen esta historia

::::::

Capítulo 3

Vegeta suspiró por enésima vez, sabía que en esta competencia había preliminares, pero no que no se podían observar, así que se había quedado afuera, conversando con Bulma sobre los avances científicos de su padre, a Wiss le parecía magnífico que las cosas pudieran reducirse a tal tamaño que te lo pudieras guardar en un bolsillo.

\- Hacemos una gran cantidad de cosas – le dijo ella.

\- Quizás me puedas arreglar esto – le dijo Vegeta entregándole su scouter – no he conseguido hacerlo encender – le mostró apretando un botón.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hace eso? – le dijo Oolong, que había llegado junto con Puar hacía poco rato para apoyar nuevamente a Yamcha.

\- Es un radar y comunicador de largo alcance – le dijo mientras veía cómo Bulma lo abría, sabía de sobra que ella era capaz de arreglarlo – me lo dieron cuando me fueron a buscar a palacio, pero se estropeó durante el viaje.

\- No tenías que soltarte del agarre – le dijo Wiss divertido.

\- Odio los viajes largos, me dan sueño – le replicó – pero Berus-sama no necesitaba golpearme con la cola para despertarme, con que me llamara la atención bastaba.

\- Tiene un mecanismo complicado – dijo la muchacha tocando los pequeños terminales del micro circuito – parece que no está pasando energía, por eso no funciona – sacó otra herramienta de su cajita de cápsulas y comenzó a mover las pequeñas piezas hasta que la luz del aparato se encendió.

\- Venga, sí que eres genial – la alabó Vegeta, sabía que eso le gustaba a ella sobremanera, y era algo que normalmente él no hacía por ella – veamos si funciona – se lo colocó sobre la oreja y el ojo izquierdos y lo activó.

Bulma miraba fascinada los extraños símbolos que se proyectaban sobre el cristal rojo que cubría el negro ojo del guerrero, al parecer era un idioma diferente.

\- "Aquí el príncipe Vegeta, respondan, cambio" – dijo en un idioma extraño para quienes lo rodeaban, era la orden del rey de los saiyajin jamás comunicarse en común por este medio.

\- "Excelencia, es bueno volver a saber de usted, cambio" – le respondieron del otro lado.

\- "¿Alguna novedad? Cambio".

\- "Ninguna, alteza, sólo un extraño incidente en un planeta cercano, cambio".

\- "¿Han enviado a alguien a investigar? Cambio"

\- "Al equipo de Bardack, cambio"

Vegeta cambió su mirada a Bulma que lo miraba intrigada, sabía que ellos no entendían nada del intercambio, pues sólo escuchaban su voz, pero ellos podían ver sus cambios de postura y los gestos. Bulma era joven, cierto, pero seguía siendo una mujer inteligente y no podía dejarla con la duda, un científico con dudas era peligroso.

\- "¿Quiénes van con Bardack? Cambio" – escuchó los nombres y trató de recordar los días en que fue destruido en su otra vida su planeta, pero los recuerdos estaban un poco diluidos, tal vez por el hecho que a él lo habían mandado a una misión fuera de su planeta…

\- Parece que la comunicación no está siendo buena – dijo Puar al ver el fruncimiento de las cejas de Vegeta, algo en su gesto le causaba pavor.

\- "¿Alguien, fuera del planeta, sabe que no estoy allí? Cambio"

\- "Por la información que maneja el gran Vegeta, posiblemente Lord Freezer esté enterado, cambio" – le dijo el soldado desde el otro lado.

\- "Dile al rey que active las líneas de defensa espacial, pueden no ser muy efectivas, pero pueden ayudarnos a ganar tiempo, cambio".

\- "No creo que su majestad…"

-"¡Maldición, hazlo – le ladró furioso – Freezer quiere destruirnos aprovechando que estoy lejos con Berus-sama!"

La mención del felino alertó a Wiss, y el tono violento en que hablaba puso nerviosos a los demás.

\- Berus-sama, Wiss, me temo que tenemos que regresar, la lagartija esa quiere aprovecharse de nuestra ausencia para destruir a mi raza.

\- Le dije que estaban bajo mi protección – dijo el dios de la destrucción.

\- A la lagartija con cachos esa poco le interesa más que hacer su capricho – le dijo Vegeta volviendo a mirar a Bulma – lamento mi violento comportamiento, princesa, es que el idiota del otro lado no parece entender una orden directa de su príncipe – suspiró, el maldito de Freezer había arruinado sus planes – debemos regresar ¿le podrías decir a… Goku – siempre le había costado tratarlo por su nombre humano – que la próxima vez lo podremos llevar con nosotros?

\- A Goku no le va a gustar nada que no lo veas competir – le dijo ella.

\- Hay cosas más importantes que debo atender – le dijo – él tendrá que entender – le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacia Wiss que se alejaba hacia la playa.

\- Freezer pagará por su osadía – le dijo Berus-sama – pero ¿qué te hace estar tan seguro de que va a destruir tu planeta? – le dijo mientras se cogían de la espalda de Wiss que los sacaba del planeta a gran velocidad.

\- A decir verdad, no recuerdo mucho de la destrucción de mi planeta del tiempo del que vengo – admitió – pero sí recuerdo que el equipo de Bardack fue enviado a otro planeta ese día y que yo me encontraba cumpliendo una misión en un planeta lejano – movió la cabeza – puedo recordar los comunicados confusos que Radicks intervino y que sólo mucho después pudimos descifrar: traición, muerte del rey, exterminio de los saiyajin, destrucción del planeta Vegeta, solo tres sobrevivientes – suspiró – ellos no sabían de Tarble ni de Kakarotto.

-¿Quiénes eran los otros sobrevivientes? – dijo Wiss.

\- Nappa y Radicks, ambos perecieron en la Tierra antes que venciéramos a Freezer.

Berus-sama miró tintrigado a Vegeta, pero este decidió guardar silencio, el pasado en su mundo era una pesada carga que podría causarle remordimientos si volvía a pensar en ello.

::::::

Goku estaba molesto, se había esforzado mucho para terminar luego las preliminares y poder ir con Vegeta, pero se había tenido que marchar, entendía, claro que lo hacía, el saiyajin mayor tenía otras obligaciones, unas que no había tenido cuando eran compañeros de entrenamiento en la otra vida, y debía cumplir con ellas, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera que no lo hubiese esperado.

\- Venga, seguramente se asustó al pensar en nuestro poder – le dijo Yamcha.

Goku lo miró y no pudo evitar reírse a grandes carcajadas. Yamcha jamás podría vencer a Vegeta, si este la primera vez que llegaron lo mató sin enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Por qué te ries así? – le dijo Puar ofendido defendiendo a su amigo.

\- Perdón, es que Vegeta es… - se quedó callado, ellos no podían saber del auténtico poder del saiyajin – es mucho más poderoso de lo que aparenta, y es un príncipe con obligaciones que cumplir, no un simple vagabundo sin vicio ni oficio.

\- Y por eso pretende quitarme a mi chica – le dijo Yamcha molesto – pensé que éramos amigos.

\- Bulma también es mi amiga, y es ella quien debe decidir quién es mejor para ella – replicó molesto también, no iba a permitir que ofendieran a Vegeta – estoy seguro que él sería capaz de dar su vida por Bulma, aunque el enemigo sea mucho más poderoso que él, y protegerla.

\- ¿Acaso me estás acusando de cobarde? – le dijo perdiendo los estribos.

\- No te acuso de nada – se defendió Goku – eso lo estás diciendo tú.

\- Venga, Yamcha – le dijo Krilin – estás exagerando sólo porque el primo de Goku le gustó a Bulma – señaló – eso no es culpa de él.

\- Él se lo presentó – le dijo aún enojado.

\- Bulma es una chica lista – le dijo Puar – seguramente escogerá al mejor hombre.

"El que será Vegeta", agregó Goku para sí haciéndose el inocente mientras se apartaba de sus amigos, sabía que eso era lo que quería el otro saiyajin, ser el primer y último amor de la única mujer que lo había hecho cambiar.

\- Vegeta es un saco de problemas – dijo entre dientes sin notar que su viejo maestro lo había escuchado y lo miraba extrañado, y es que Goku muchas veces actuaba de una forma muy extraña, impropia de un chiquillo que comienza a entrar en la adolescencia.

:::::::

Vegeta miraba malhumorado la nave de Freezer que se alejaba a gran velocidad del planeta de los saiyajin, pudo haber sido la ocasión perfecta para deshacerse definitivamente del tirano, pero alguien le había pasado el soplo que iban de regreso y la lagartija traicionera había puesto pies en polvorosa antes que ellos llegaran, solo que esta vez no saldría tan bien librado.

\- Maldito infeliz – gruñó Vegeta mirando a los soldados que se recuperaban en los tanques de regeneración – hay alguien dentro de nuestras bases que está haciendo de soplón – se volteó hacia su padre, él había tenido que combatir y repeler a varias legiones de Freezer – de no ser así ¿Por qué huyó si estaba a punto de romper nuestras defensas?

\- De una cosa estoy seguro, no pudo ser saiyajin – dijo el rey molesto.

\- Tal vez tienen intervenido uno de nuestros satélites de comunicaciones – dijo Tarble.

\- Pero debe conocer la frecuencia en que transmitimos, excelencia – le dijo Nappa – y desde allí podríamos tener varios sospechosos, casi todos los técnicos que tenemos no son de nuestra raza y no nos deben ninguna lealtad – aseguró.

\- Pues no deberían tenérsela tampoco a la lagartija – dijo Vegeta – sin embargo, ahora se ha pisado la cola, Berus-sama no estaba nada de contento cuando Wiss le mostró que estaba incumpliendo su mandato.

\- Pero dudo que Freezer se vaya a quedar tranquilo, de seguro va a buscar una nueva oportunidad para exterminarnos, pese a Berus-sama – le dijo Nappa.

\- Por ahora ese no es nuestro problema, primero averigüemos quien mierda le está entregando información a la lagartija y después nos desharemos de él.

\- Si es que Berus-sama no lo ha hecho primero – dijo Nappa pensativo.

:::::::

Ciertamente no había sido un saiyajin el que había intervenido los sistemas de comunicación, había sido uno de los técnicos de comunicación, un esclavo dejado allí específicamente por Freezer, quien había puesto un decodificador que le permitía a su amo conocer cualquier movimiento que los saiyajin hicieran.

\- Condenado – dijo Vegeta fastidiado - ¿Qué te prometió ese para que le entregaras información de los movimientos de los saiyajin?

\- Que podría regresar a mi planeta y los míos serían libres.

\- Vaya, parece que no sabes que el propio Freezer destruyó hace unos años tu planeta – le dijo Radicks apoyado en la pared de la sala de interrogatorios – si no me crees, podemos mostrarte la grabación.

\- ¡Freezer no me habría prometido la libertad de los mios…!

\- Los tuyos son libres porque ya están muertos – le replicó Vegeta - ¿Por qué piensas que te dejó vivir creyendo que algún día podrías regresar a casa? – le señaló – porque para él ibas a ser más útil si te mantenía en la ignorancia, porque eras un esclavo con un sueño que él podía prometer hacer realidad ¿acaso crees que él te habría sacado del planeta Vegeta antes de destruirlo? No seas tan iluso, de seguro ibas a ganarte tu libertad muriendo junto con todos los saiyajin.

\- Lord Freezer…

\- Sabes que es un tirano – le dijo Radicks fastidiado que lo defendiera tanto – ha destruido muchos planetas por mero capricho, porque no eran útiles para venderlos o porque quería "ver fuegos artificiales", no creo que tenga intención de beneficiar a nadie que no sea él mismo, así que no nos jodas con eso de que él te va sacar del problema.

\- Tal vez debiéramos mandárselo en trocitos para que vea que lo hemos descubierto – dijo Nappa que se había mantenido en silencio.

\- No nos rebajaremos a actuar como él – dijo Vegeta – esperemos a ver qué ha decidido Berus-sama.

:::::::

Goku caminaba por el palacio de Kamisama, había vencido con relativa facilidad a Piccoro Daimaku, pero sabía de sobra que no lo había destruido por completo, dado que la deidad de la Tierra seguía con vida, claro que el maestro Karin no le había querido decir nada. Se preguntaba si el dios de la Tierra sabría la verdad acerca de él y de Vegeta, odiaba tener que actuar como un adolescente cuando ya estaba bastante mayorcito para estos juegos.

\- Vamos, Gokus – le decía Mister Popo – Kamisamas los esperas.

El joven saiyajin siguió al moreno servidor pensando en lo que vendría a continuación, los tres años de arduo entrenamiento y la pérdida definitiva de su colita, se había encariñado bastante con ella, resultaba una buena herramienta durante las batallas y aunque no controlaba a la perfección la transformación en simio gigante, le había servido para salir de varios problemas.

Goku miró al ser que venía hacia él, con su túnica blanca y la capa azul, volver a ver al desaparecido namekuseijin fue bastante chocante, para decir lo menos, pero ciertamente pasarían bastantes años para que volviera a ser un ser completo y que Dende ocupara su lugar.

\- Goku, pareces bastante asombrado de verme – le dijo el dios – ¿es que de ese mundo del que vienes no existo?

\- Bueno, hay otro Kamisama – dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza – no sabría cómo explicarlo.

\- No me cuentes, entonces, por lo menos el lugar de Kamisama será ocupado.

\- Bueno, yo estoy aquí porque el dragon de las esferas fue eliminado y porque quiero que me entrene, Vegeta seguramente es muy poderoso ya y yo debo buscar los medios para ponerme a su nivel, o cuando vuelva no me llevará con él.

\- Eres un guerrero muy belicoso.

\- ¿Cómo dice Vegeta? – dijo pensativo – ah, si, lo llevo en la sangre.

::::::

Vegeta miró la capital del Oeste, sabía que allí estaba la Corporación Cápsula, pero la ciudad era bastante distinta a cómo la conoció, claro que eran diez años antes, pero ¿tanto podía mejorar una ciudad con tecnología? Eso, considerando lo débiles que eran sus habitantes.

Se detuvo frente al edificio y vio a la rubia loca que sería su suegra, diablos, cómo echaba de menos sus deliciosas y abundantes comidas, adoraba asaltar el refrigerador en medio de la noche porque ella siempre le dejaba "un pequeño refrigerio" para después de sus entrenamientos. Suspiró y se decidió, tenía que hablar con Bulma, si no lo hacía se metería en problemas cuando ella supiera quién era y de donde venía.

\- Buenas tardes – le dijo Vegeta intentando ser amable – ando buscando a Bulma.

\- Oh, ella está en estos momentos en el laboratorio – le dijo la mujer – pasa, tómate un refrigerio mientras yo voy por ella.

Vegeta la siguió hasta la sala de estar y sintió que se le hacía agua la boca, muy príncipe sería, pero aquellos pasteles le gritaban ¡cómeme! Y él no pudo evitar obedecerlos.

:::::::

Bulma caminaba por el pasillo cuando se encontró con su madre.

\- Hija, un muchacho muy guapo está en la sala esperándote, sírvanse los pasteles mientras les traigo un poco de té – le dijo ella y cambio de rumbo, hacia la cocina.

Bulma entró a la sala intrigada y gritó:

\- ¡Vegeta! – y este se sonrojó un poco al verse sorprendido devorando el último de los pastelillos – eres un glotón – lo regañó molesta, ni siquiera le había dejado uno para probarlo.

\- Me estaban diciendo burlonamente cómeme, y yo nunca evito un desafío – le replicó – lo llevo en la sangre – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le dijo sin salir de su molestia – Goku está entrenando en el templo de Kamisama…

\- Lo sé, estará allí por los próximos tres años – dijo sentándose en un sillón – y también sé por qué lo hace – le hizo una seña invitándola a sentarse también – yo he venido específicamente por ti, porque hay algo que debes saber, creo que mereces saberlo.

\- Aquí está el té – dijo la madre de Bulma – oh, ya se acabaron los pastelillos, les traeré más.

\- Estaban deliciosos – le dijo Vegeta y ella le sonrió al salir, le gustaban los hombres de buen apetito – yo sirvo el té, seguro lo derramas.

\- ¡Ni siquiera me conoces y me acusas de torpe! – le dijo fastidiada.

\- No te he acusado de nada – le rebatió – sólo he querido evitar un accidente – sirvió el té – normalmente es tu madre la que se hace cargo de los detalles, tú sólo investigas e inventas cosas junto a tu padre.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de todo eso? Porque dudo que…

\- No me menciones a ese insecto – la cortó – es de eso que quiero hablar contigo, porque estoy seguro que el idiota de Kakarotto no va a poder guardar durante más tiempo este secreto.

-¿Quién es ese tal Kakarotto?

-Ustedes lo conocen como Goku, pero ese no es su verdadero nombre, él se llama Kakarotto y es un guerrero saiyajin, es hijo de uno de los capitanes de la guardia, Bardack, y de una asistente médica, Gine. Además, tiene un hermano mayor, que es mi asistente cuando estoy en mi planeta, porque nosotros somos de otro sistema solar.

\- ¿Guerreros saiyajin dijiste?

\- Los saiyajin somos una raza de guerreros sin límites, nos hacemos más fuertes con cada batalla, con cada herida, y más si hemos estado al borde de la muerte, nos hacemos más fuertes al recuperarnos – se sacó los guantes y los puso sobre la mesa – lo cierto es que ni Kakarotto ni yo hemos alcanzado ni la más mínima parte del potencial del cual alguna vez gozamos.

\- Explícame eso – le dijo ella intrigada.

\- Pongámoslo así, Kakarotto y yo fuimos trasladados al pasado desde el futuro y obligados a vivir de nuevo nuestras vidas – se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón – para mí ha sido más fácil salir adelante, mi planeta había sido destruido y mi equipo y yo fuimos esclavos por muchos años, así que, al evitar su destrucción, hubo muchos cambios en mi vida.

\- Pero ¿y Goku?

\- Bueno, a él lo redujeron a un bebé, por eso lo mandé a la Tierra, quería volver a conocerte, no sólo volver a tener el poder que alguna vez alcanzamos.

\- ¿Y por qué querías volver a conocerme?

\- En mi otra vida fuiste mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos – le dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo y casi derramó el té sobre Vegeta – se supone que…

\- Fuiste novia del gusano ese por muchos años, pero al final me elegiste a mí – le dijo divertido – un guerrero solitario, orgulloso, violento, poco dado a las muestras de afecto, impropias de mi raza, pero que estaba dispuesto a dejar la vida en batalla si con ello te demostraba su amor, ese que nunca pude poner en palabras.

\- ¡Qué romántico! – dijo la madre de Bulma y él se sonrojó violentamente, no se había percatado de su presencia – y mis nietos ¿cómo son?

\- Mi hijo mayor es un hombre bastante guapo, aunque ha sacado mi fuerza, se parece a Bulma, y mi hija, es una copia fiel de su madre – le miró apreciativamente – la belleza de su madre es un gen predominante.

\- Ya – le dijo ella mirando al saiyajin – no me voy a dejar seducir…

\- Ja, si no fui yo quien inició todo – le dijo él – fuiste tú la que se me metió en la piel, dijiste que querías como padre de tu hijos a un guerrero fuerte de verdad.

\- ¿Y has venido a buscarme por eso? – le dijo ella – no soy esa mujer.

\- Lo sé, pasarán diez años hasta que alcances a mi Bulma de la época en que nos conocimos – miró la taza y luego a las mujeres – pero sigues siendo ella, por eso te he venido a pedir ayuda, alguien nos mandó a cambiarlo todo, por eso quiero saber qué pasó, y creo que tal vez Shenglong nos pueda dar una pista al respecto.

\- ¿Sabes de las esferas del dragón? – dijo Bulma afectada.

\- Venga, si fue el motivo por el cual llegamos a la Tierra en esa otra vida, quería la inmortalidad para hacerme el guerrero más poderoso del universo – sonrió al verla palidecer – igual me hice uno de los guerreros más poderosos sin llegar a ser inmortal, por el amor a una mujer hermosa que me cambió.

\- Bien, si es verdad lo que dices, buscaremos las esferas del dragón y le preguntaremos si puede ayudarte – se puso de pie – pero tendrás que esperar un mes, por ahora sólo son de piedra…

\- ¿Kakarotto ya se enfrentó con Piccoro? – le dijo y ella asintió asombrada – entonces revivieron por primera vez a Krilin – dijo pensativo – este mundo no ha tenido muchos cambios, Kakarotto lo ha hecho bien, quizás deba visitarlo.

\- ¿Acaso sabes dónde está el templo de Kamisama?

\- Obvio, mujer, estuve allí muchas veces entrenando – se puso de pie – estaré allí y regresaré para que busquemos las famosas esferas, Wiss ha decidido darme vacaciones mientras Berus-sama duerme una de sus interminables siestas.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en tu planeta?

\- Freezer intentó destruirlo mientras no estábamos, pero no consiguió más que hacer enojar a Berus-sama, así que lo castigó dejándolo sin energía física por los próximos diez años – se encogió de hombros – me pregunto si esta vez podré ser yo quien lo haga puré o tendrá que ser mi hijo quien lo haga de nuevo.

\- No voy a tener hijos contigo – le dijo Bulma sonrojada.

\- Nos vamos a divertir haciéndolos – le replicó saliendo por la ventana, echándose a volar ante los asombrados ojos de ambas mujeres.

::::::

Vegeta miró a la distancia la torre Karin y sonrió al recordar al gato panzón que era el custodio de las semillas del ermitaño, esas que habían salvado en incontables ocasiones su vida. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y luego comenzó a subir al templo, sabía que el templo del dios de la Tierra estaba ahora unido a la torre por el báculo sagrado.

Luego de un rato alcanzó la orilla de la plataforma celeste y se detuvo junto a Mister Popo que lo esperaba con su rostro impávido.

\- Kamisamas los está esperandos – le dijo y lo llevó hacia donde el dios pretendía enseñarle algo a Goku, pero este no podía comprender sus explicaciones.

\- ¡Vegeta! – dijo el joven saiyajin al verlo – me dejaste botado la otra vez – se quejó molesto.

\- Venga, ni que hubiese sido la gran cosa, el puro hecho de que la lagartija se enterara de mi regreso lo hizo huir – se sentó junto a él – no, no podría vencerlo ni en mis mejores sueños – le dijo – apenas estoy alcanzando mi poder base como para vencer a sus guardianes, quizás para hacerle frente a su primera transformación, pero igual me mataría.

\- Odio este cuerpo, no aguantaría ni por si acaso el poder del super saiyajin sin matarme a mí de paso – suspiró – quien nos haya mandado aquí tiene que haber sabido exactamente qué quería.

\- No estoy en mejores condiciones – le dijo Vegeta – pero hay algo que no hemos tenido en cuenta – miró al dios – usted le va a cortar la cola a Kakarotto ¿verdad? – él asintió y miró a Goku que parecía no querer perderla – pongo la mía a su disposición – se puso de pie liberando su cola, claro que le dolería perderla, pero si era por un bien mayor, que así fuera.

Kamisama tomó la cola del guerrero y la cortó de un seco y certero golpe.

Vegeta cayó de rodillas al suelo, había dolido bastante, y con ella se habían ido sus fuerzas, pero al poco rato sintió una energía renovada, más poderosa, que le produjo una sensación muy grata.

\- Vaya, sabía que algo estaba frenando mi poder – dijo Vegeta – debí sospechar que era mi cola.

\- ¿La colita nos está frenando de alcanzar nuestro poder real? – el mayor asintió – entonces, yo también quiero que me la corte.

Kamisama miró divertido a Vegeta, el otro guerrero era un manipulador de primera.

\- Bulma dijo que tomaría un mes más volver a iniciar la búsqueda de las esferas – le dijo Vegeta – quizás Kamisama me permita quedarme aquí, entrenando contigo.

Goku miró ilusionado al dios y este asintió, de seguro juntos se harían mucho más fuertes en forma más rápida, aunque sospechaba que era muy peligroso tenerlos juntos.

:::::::

Wiss estaba descansando cuando vio que su báculo parpadeaba, alguien lo estaba llamando.

\- ¿Diga? – dijo al activarlo.

\- Wiss, Zenosama está llamando a los dioses de la destrucción a una reunión – le dijo un hombre desde el otro lado.

\- Daikanshin sama – le dijo preocupado – ¿sabe para qué sería?

\- Alguien está intentando romper las barreras del tiempo sin ser un kaioshin – le dijo – eso está alterando el orden de los universos.

\- ¿Cuándo debemos estar allí?

\- Tienen una hora, deben ir a buscar a su Kaioshin, él los traerá más rápido – agregó antes de cortar la comunicación.

Wiss miró hacia la habitación de Berus-sama, debía despertarlo sin que causara destrozos y entregarle la información que le habían dado ¿tendría que ver con Vegeta y el otro saiyajin? Pero ellos no habían causado ese problema, ellos ya llevaban más de quince años en este universo y nunca los habían llamado.

\- Berus-sama – le dijo en voz baja, pero manteniendo la distancia – Zenosama nos ordena presentarnos con nuestro kaioshin en su planeta.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – chilló despertándose violentamente.

:::::::

Vegeta no podía evitar reírse de lo torpe que se había puesto Goku sin su cola, claro que había ganado fuerza, pero aún no encontraba su equilibrio, al parecer había estado dependiendo de ella para mantener el eje de su cuerpo centrado.

\- Eres lo peor, Kakarotto – le dijo fingiendo molestia y recibió una fea mirada del saiyajin menor – endereza la espalda y separa las piernas – le explicó – haz como si tu cola aún estuviera en su sitio, poco a poco recobrarás tu equilibrio natural.

\- Es molesto – se quejó.

\- Yo estoy acostumbrado a mantenerla enrollada, así que la ausencia no me afecta tanto – hizo una pirueta hacia atrás – deja de pensar en lo que ya no tienes y trata de pensar en el poder que podremos obtener sin ella.

\- Tú siempre tan práctico – le dijo molesto.

\- No me servirás de sparring si no consigues mantener el equilibrio por más de media hora ¿Cómo pretendes vencer al otro Piccoro?

\- En ese torneo volveré a verla – le dijo fastidiado – no pienso casarme con ella.

\- Si no lo haces, no nacerán tus hijos y Gohan no vencerá a Cell – le recordó.

\- Quizás ellos no existan – miró a Vegeta – recuerda que todo se desató por la venida de mi hermano a este planeta, y ahora no va a venir a buscarme, no van a tener que matarme y no… conoceré a Kaiosama del Norte – terminó bajando la voz – Oye, sin su entrenamiento no habría obtenido el kaioken y el super saiyajin tres ¿Qué haremos?

\- Tendremos que verlo cuando lleguemos a ese puente – suspiró – creo que desde ahora nuestro mundo comenzará a cambiar verdaderamente.

::::::

Shin miraba al dios de la destrucción y a su ángel preocupado, el que Zenosama llamase a todos los dioses de los doce universos era por sí preocupante, pero al mismo tiempo era incómodo estar con aquellos que representaban todo lo contrario a tu forma de ser, puesto que él había sido llamado a ser un creador y Berus-sama era la eliminación de aquello.

\- Veo que ya están todos – dijo Daikanshin frente a los dioses que se inclinaron ante la presencia del dios del todo – como ya se les dijo, alguien está intentando mover el eje del tiempo sin autorización, lo cual no sólo está penalizado, sino que está tratando de descuadrar el camino del tiempo.

\- ¿En qué universo está tratando de entrar? – dijo un ángel a la derecha de Shin, si mal no recordaba ella era Wados y era la guardiana de Champa-sama, el dios de la destrucción del universo seis.

\- En realidad, ha tratado de entrar a la zona de Zenosama – le dijo uno de los guardias – pero por el sector del universo siete.

Wiss miró a Berus-sama pensativo.

\- Tenemos… una sospecha… de lo que… está pasando – dijo el dios de la destrucción preocupado y tembloroso, no quería que su universo fuese eliminado por el dios de todo – pero nos gustaría contar con la presencia de Zenosama y los otros involucrados para explicarlo.

\- Me parece bien – dijo el mencionado desde atrás – ve por ellos ¿dónde están?

\- En la Tierra, Zenosama – le dijo Wiss y se volvió hacia Shin – deberás ir por ellos, creo que están con Kaiosama de ese planeta.

Shin asintió y se teletransportó a la plataforma donde los jóvenes que había visto en el báculo del ángel entrenaban.

::::::

Vegeta frenó el golpe de Goku antes se sentir una presencia extrañamente conocida allí ¿qué hacía Shin en ese lugar? Ellos no lo habían conocido hasta la aparición de Buu, dentro de unos veinte años más, por lo menos.

\- Lamento la interrupción, Kamisama – le dijo el dios creador – pero debo llevármelos por orden de Zenosama – le explicó.

\- Claro, si son sus órdenes – le dijo comprendiendo, algo había alterado del orden del universo, algo mucho más grave que la presencia de su contraparte en el planeta – Vegeta, Goku.

Ambos caminaron hacia Shin y se dejaron llevar sin decir nada.

\- Wow, volver a viajar de esta forma después de tanto es muy grato – dijo Goku – tal vez debiera volver a entrenar para obtener la teletransportación de los yadrat ¿no crees, Vegeta?

\- Lo que yo creo es que debieras mantener la boca cerrada, Kakarotto.

\- Te has enfadado – le dijo divertido.

\- Estamos metidos en problemas, por si no te has dado cuenta, cabeza hueca – le replicó mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo de Zenosama vigilados por los ojos atentos de sus guardianes – déjame hablar a mí y no hagas tonterías.

\- ¿Cuándo las he hecho? – le dijo ofendido.

\- ¿Empezando por tu matrimonio? – le replicó y Goku se quedó callado – sin ánimo de ofender, Kakarotto, pero es mejor saber a qué atenernos si no queremos que nuestro universo sea destruido por nuestra culpa, recuerda que Zenosama tiene el poder para borrar nuestra existencia.

Shin los miraba asombrado ¿Cómo era que ellos sabían tanto del dios del todo si nunca habían estado allí? Y ni siquiera habían preguntado qué hacer para llegar allí, simplemente lo había dejado hacer, como si supieran de antemano cuál era su poder.

\- Ya están aquí – dijo Wiss viendo como Shin se dejaba caer de rodillas ante el dios del todo.

\- Zen-chan sigue igual – cuchicheó Goku en voz baja, pero recibió un golpe en las costillas de Vegeta, quien no obligó a inclinarse ante el dios.

\- Nos mandó a llamar, Zenosama – dijo el saiyajin mayor con voz calmada echándole una mirada de advertencia a su compañero.

\- Berus dice que ustedes saben porqué alguien quiere entrar en mi palacio desde el futuro – dijo él caminado hacia los saiyajin.

\- Debe ser el mismo que nos mandó a nosotros aquí – dijo Goku.

\- ¡Qué te dije, Kakarotto! – le reclamó Vegeta furioso.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – dijo Daikanshin molesto.

\- Manten la boca cerrada, Kakarotto – ordenó Vegeta y este obedeció – nosotros fuimos enviados desde el futuro sin nuestro permiso ni el de Zenosama, desconocemos el motivo ni el cómo, no tenemos la culpa de lo que está pasando – se defendió – estamos aquí desde hace más de quince años, no hemos afectado más que nuestro propio universo.

\- Entonces ¿quién es el que pretende mover el eje del tiempo?

\- Perdone, Zenosama – dijo Vegeta evitando que Goku le respondiera – tuvimos muchos enemigos dado el poder que alcanzamos allá, nosotros fuimos los guardianes…

\- Habla – le ordenó.

\- De las puertas de la destrucción – dijo Goku.

\- ¡¿Los guardianes de las puertas de la destrucción?! – exclamó Daikanshin asombrado – eso significa…

:::::::

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 4

Volver a vivir

Estoy actualizando rápido porque quien sabe cuando tenga tiempo de escribir o la inspiración para hacerlo, ya que esta historia me está recordando a "giro en el tiempo" y me está planteando una decisión difícil, pero ello será más adelante, no a los autospoilers.

Eso sí, quiero aclarar que los "guardianes de las puertas de la destrucción" existen en varias mitologías antiguas, para el cristianismo son los "guardianes de los sellos", los que vigilan que los jinetes del apocalipsis no se "escapen". Sin embargo, aquí van a cumplir un rol un tanto diferente, así que, si algo saben de ellos, no reclamen.

:::::::

Capítulo 4

\- ¡¿Los guardianes de las puertas de la destrucción?! – exclamó Daikanshin asombrado – eso significa…

\- Fuimos elevados a esa categoría por el propio Zenosama – intervino Vegeta – salvamos a los universos del caos, pero nuestro poder de ahora es sólo una ínfima parte del que tuvimos.

\- ¿Y por qué no pueden sacar ese poder?

\- Simple, Champa-sama, nuestros cuerpos no están preparados para aguantarlo, terminaríamos muriendo por el exceso – le dijo Vegeta.

\- ¿Ustedes saben quiénes somos? – dijo la única diosa de la destrucción.

\- Claro – dijo Goku – conocemos los nombres de los dioses de la destrucción de cada universo, tuvimos que viajar con ustedes para detener al caos.

\- ¡Quiero ver ese poder del que hablan! – dijo Zenosama con su voz infantil.

\- Lamentablemente, Zenosama, deberán pasar casi treinta años para que nuestros cuerpos estén preparados para obtener semejante poder – le dijo Vegeta.

\- Pues les daré un cuerpo que lo aguante – le replicó y puso una mano sobre la frente de cada saiyajin y ambos cambiaron su apariencia a una mucho más resistente, un cuerpo más fibroso y endurecido.

Vegeta se enderezó y se concentró en convertirse en supersaiyajin azul, pero no consiguió alcanzarlo. A su lado pudo ver que Goku tampoco lo conseguía.

\- ¿Será necesarios invocar el poder de Yamoshi? – le dijo el saiyajin más joven.

\- No, es mejor que mantengamos su existencia fuera del conocimiento de los otros saiyajin, lo más probable es que se iniciara una nueva guerra por ese poder, como la que terminó por acabar con el planeta Sarad – le dijo Vegeta pensativo – pero creo que hay otra manera de sacar un gran potencial afuera, el anciano Kaoishin.

\- Sólo existe un Kaioshin en el universo siete – le dijo Shin preocupado.

\- ¿Acaso hablan del Kaioshin que está encerrado en la espada Z? – dijo Wiss.

\- Ese mismo – dijo Goku emocionado – es un ancianito pervertido, pero en un día él puede sacar el máximo poder de un guerrero, sólo que habría que darle un incentivo…

\- Si Zenosama se lo ordena, dudo que se atreviera a pedir algo a cambio – le replicó Vegeta.

\- Eres muy celoso, Vegeta – le dijo burlón.

\- No voy a compartir a mi mujer, aunque sólo sea en fotos, con nadie ¿está claro?

\- No entiendo nada – dijo Shin preocupado – ¿Cómo es eso de que hay un Kaioshin encerrado en la espada Z? Mi predecesor no me dijo nada de eso, aunque tal vez fue por el ataque de Majin Buu que no hubo tiempo de que me enseñara mucho más.

\- ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? – dijo el dios de la destrucción.

\- Hace como mil años, de seguro cuando estaba tomando una de sus interminables siestas, porque mi maestro no pudo localizarlo – le dijo Shin molesto – usted pudo haber desaparecido y ni se habría enterado – le reclamó.

\- Haya paz – les dijo Goku poniéndose entre ambos – ahora lo que importa es que se recobre el balance y no destruyan nuestro universo.

\- Está bien – dijo Shin recuperando su calma habitual.

Vegeta movió la cabeza, el Shin de su mundo le había tenido tanto miedo a Berus-sama que jamás se hubiese atrevido a reclamárselo, pero lo entendía, el dios de la destrucción era un gato flojo y dormilón, por muy poderoso que fuera.

\- Bien, consigan sacar ese poder – ordenó Zenosama, aburrido de sus discusiones – pero quiero que los ángeles averigüen quien es ese que quiere destruirnos.

Vegeta miró a Shin y suspiró, este kaioshin no sabía mucho del universo del cual era guardián creador, las 15 generaciones que habían pasado desde la prisión del antiguo Kaioshin habían creado una leyenda sobre la espada.

\- Debemos partir al planeta de Shin – le dijo a Berus-sama – nos tomará al menos un día conseguir el poder y un poco más de tiempo para dominarlo.

\- En el salón del tiempo podemos ganar tiempo – le dijo Goku pensativo – aunque no tenga la misma resistencia que tendrá más adelante.

\- Vamos – dijo Vegeta poniendo la mano en el hombro de Shin y Goku lo imitó desapareciendo junto con el dios.

:::::::

Shin miró a los saiyajin que caminaron directamente hacia donde estaba la famosa espada Z, ellos realmente sabían qué iba a pasar y lo que debían hacer.

\- A Gohan le costó sacarla por lo que me contó – le dijo Goku.

\- Tu hijo era un tonto, Kakarotto – le dijo – no saben sacar una espada – lo hizo a un lado y se transformó mientras sacaba con todas sus fuerzas, palmo a palmo, la espada – es bastante pesada ¿cómo liberaron al viejo?

\- No seas malo con él – le dijo al ver que blandía la espada – lo vas a marear.

\- Kakarotto – le dijo molesto amenazándolo con la punta del arma.

\- Je, je, tienes poca paciencia – replicó Goku divertido volteando la mirada hacia Shin que los miraba con la boca abierta ¡Él no había movido ni un ápice la espada en todo el tiempo que llevaba como kaioshin! – él me dio un cubo de un material muy duro que debía romper con la espada.

\- Esa espada es capaz de romper lo que sea – la defendió.

\- Venga, que no tenemos tiempo para perderlo ¿acaso quieres que Zenosama nos llame y se enoje porque no le podemos mostrar el poder del que Kakarotto alardeó? – lo miró – no me salgas conque no lo hiciste – lo acalló viendo que le iba a reclamar – si alguna vez aprendieras a obedecerme y mantener la bocaza cerrada nos habríamos evitado montones de problemas.

\- Si no hubiese hablado, Zen-chan no nos habría dado cuerpos capaces de aguantar el poder – le replicó enojado.

\- Si no hubieses hablado, no habría sido necesario – le recordó – Shin, danos ese famoso cubo, que si nosotros obtenemos el poder máximo no vas a tener que angustiarte por la aparición de Majin Buu dentro de algunos años.

\- ¿Saben de Majin Buu? – dijo asombrado.

\- De Babidi y de Bibidi también – le dijo Goku – pero el tiempo ha cambiado, vamos a tener problemas de otro tipo antes.

\- Si, es posible – dijo Shin y comenzó a materializar el cubo – solucionemos el problema presente y después nos preocupamos de lo que no ha pasado – se lo entregó a Goku.

\- Veamos, Vegeta – lo levantó y se lo arrojó al otro saiyajin, quien levantó la espada con la intención de cortarlo, consiguiendo rasgar la superficie al tiempo que la espada se quebraba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – dijo Shin asombrado viendo como Vegeta soltaba el resto de la espada de su mano y se colocaba junto a Goku mientras una nube de vapor comenzaba a salir de los trozos de la espada y una figura surgía de ella.

\- He aquí al Kaioshin de hace quince generaciones – le dijo Goku divertido.

\- Al fin afuera – dijo el anciano mirando a ambos saiyajin.

\- La eternidad no deja que cambie demasiado – dijo Vegeta divertido viendo como Goku inspeccionaba al viejo dios – recuerda nuestro propio aspecto.

\- Cierto, pero es que me da curiosidad cómo no pasa el tiempo para los dioses.

\- No seas idiota, Kakarotto – miró al anciano – no olvides la razón por la que lo liberamos.

\- Si, ilustre antepasado, Zenosama quiere que saqué el máximo poder de estos dos guerreros – le dijo Shin – a ver si es cierto lo que ellos dicen.

\- ¿Conocen de mis técnicas? – ellos asintieron – pero ustedes son muy jóvenes para saber de mí.

\- Fuimos sacados del futuro para vivir nuestras vidas de nuevo – le dijo Vegeta – y alguien quiere causar el caos en todos los universos moviendo a Zenosama del eje del tiempo.

\- No podemos permitirlo – asintió el anciano y vio que ambos se paraban, espalda con espalda para que comenzara el ritual a su alrededor. Decidió no hacer más preguntas, ya después conocería todas las respuestas.

:::::::

Vegeta estaba realmente muerto de hambre, nadie les había dado de comer en 25 horas que había durado el famoso ritual, el mismo que les había permitido liberar el supersaiyajin blue y rozar, aunque débilmente, la doctrina egoísta por algunos segundos.

\- ¡El hambre me distrae! – se quejó Goku cansado – vamos a comer, por favor.

\- A la casa de Bulma – dijo Vegeta y puso la mano en el hombro de Goku apareciendo en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula.

\- Has recuperado la teletransportación de los kaioshin – dijo asombrado.

\- Si, se han liberado mis técnicas, así que las tuyas también deben haberlo hecho – dijo y se acercó a la madre de Bulma – Hola, venimos…

\- ¡Qué bueno que estén aquí! – lo interrumpió – Teníamos un gran banquete preparado, pero la gente que iba a venir suspendió la visita y me he quedado con todo.

\- No se preocupe, nosotros nos comeremos todo – le dijo Vegeta y ella vio a Goku.

\- ¡Goku, como has crecido! – lo saludó contenta – genial, así no se desperdicia lo que he cocinado.

\- Jeje – sonrió el saiyajin menor – si le somos de utilidad…

\- Le voy a avisar a Bulma que están aquí, debe estar en el laboratorio con su padre – les dijo invitándolos a entrar en la cocina – coman todo lo que quieran.

Ambos saiyajin se miraron, no necesitaban mucha invitación para comenzarle a dar el bajo a semejante banquete, ni tenían las ganas de negarse a la petición.

::::::

Bulma miraba a ambos saiyajin recostados en los respaldos de sus respectivas sillas, habían vaciado casi todas las bandejas de comida, sólo habían dejado el pescado y el pulpo, al parecer no eran muy de su agrado.

\- Ella es una excelente cocinera – le dijo Goku divertido – pero el pulpo y el pescado se lo hemos dejado a Berus-sama, se pondrá furioso si no le llevamos algo de comer de la Tierra.

\- ¿Tú no estabas en el templo de Kamisama? – le dijo Bulma – y haz crecido mucho en menos de un año, si no hubiese visto tu peinado y tu apetito, no te reconozco.

\- Es nuestra naturaleza cambiar bruscamente al pasar de la adolescencia a la vida adulta – le dijo Vegeta – antes o después alcanzaría la apariencia de alguno de sus progenitores.

\- Y tú no ibas a volver hasta después de un mes – lo recriminó – te estaba esperando.

\- Han pasado muchas cosas, mujer – le dijo y se puso de pie a su lado – ahora no podrás llamarme pequeño.

\- ¡También creciste!

\- Un poco – admitió divertido – estábamos entrenando en otro mundo, pero ahora estamos aquí – miró al otro saiyajin – creo que igual deberíamos ir a buscar esas famosas esferas para averiguar qué está pasando, la información puede ser valiosa.

\- Debe de serlo, Vegeta – suspiró Goku – pero ahora debemos dominar nuestros poderes.

\- Bastará con un par de horas en la habitación del tiempo.

\- Bien, entonces vayamos a buscar las esferas del dragón y luego vayamos con Kamisama.

\- Ustedes dos están locos – les dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero así nos quieres, mujer – le dijo Vegeta – ve por tu radar – le ordenó y ella dejó la cocina – yo le llevo a esto a Berus-sama y regreso.

:::::::

Pero antes que pudieran partir apareció Yamcha que se puso furioso al ver al saiyajin sentado en la sala conversando con un joven alto con el mismo peinado de…

\- ¿Goku? – dijo asombrado – pero si se nos dijo que estarías tres años con Kamisama…

\- Hubo cosas más importantes que resolver – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no pensaba seguir fingiendo ser un chiquillo, con su nueva apariencia no era necesario – Vegeta…

\- ¡Tú, maldito, ni creas que me vas a quitar a Bulma!

\- Ni Bulma es una cosa que alguien te pueda quitar, ni es tuya para que me la reclames – le dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos – será decisión de ella con quien se queda, aunque ello no significa necesariamente que yo me vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados.

\- Vegeta…

\- Es un decir, Kakarotto – lo cortó – allí viene ella.

\- ¿Yamcha, qué haces aquí? – le dijo molesta – te habías ido con tu club de fans, esas que caen redonditas a tus pies – agregó furiosa.

\- Venga, princesa, olvida a este… infiel – le dijo Vegeta poniéndose de pie atrayéndola hacia él – tu príncipe guerrero te promete fidelidad eterna.

\- Y es realmente eterna – dijo Goku.

\- ¡Goku, no lo ayudes! – le reclamó Yamcha molesto – se supone que somos amigos.

\- Vegeta es parte de mi familia – le dijo este.

\- Vamos, hay cosas que tenemos que hacer todavía – los calló Vegeta poniéndole la mano en un hombro y desapareciendo ante los ojos asombrados del terrícola.

::::::

Bulma miró el lugar en que habían aparecido, era una alta torre que le daba una amplia vista de toda la capital del Oeste ¿cómo llegaron allí?

\- Teletransportación – le dijo Goku entendiendo su mirada intrigada – Vegeta puede llevarnos a cualquier lugar que él haya visitado sin límite de alcance o de distancia, pero la técnica no es útil en batalla porque requiere de concentración y absorbe bastante energía.

\- Y eso hace imposible a Kakarotto aprenderla, él tiene otro tipo de técnica que le permite perseguir el ki de otros luchadores, bastante más útil en batalla, pero que le resta velocidad a sus ataques – se encogió de hombros – cada técnica tiene sus fortalezas y debilidades.

\- Bueno, pero ¿cómo vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón sin un transporte? – le dijo ella – no creo que podamos usar la nube voladora de Goku.

\- Nosotros sabemos volar – le dijo Vegeta – pero no será necesario, usaremos el mapa y las coordenadas para teletransportarnos allá.

\- Es que no tenemos mucho tiempo – le dijo Goku – si Zen-chan nos llama antes que consigamos dominar la doctrina egoísta nos habremos metido en soberano lío.

\- Nos habrás metido – lo corrigió Vegeta.

\- No seas rencoroso – le dijo Goku – no lo hice con mala intención.

\- No puedes tener malas intenciones – admitió el otro saiyajin mirando a Bulma que activaba el radar del dragón – sólo se ven seis esferas ¿no son siete?

\- Debe estar metida en algo de plomo – dijo Goku pensativo – como la que nos indicó Uranay Baba – miró a Bulma – es posible ¿verdad?

\- O estar fuera del alcance de radar, pero ya nos preocuparemos de ella cuando tengamos las demás – le dijo Bulma – la que se encuentra más cerca, está a 200 km de aquí en dirección suroeste, en una isla…

\- Vamos – dijo Vegeta, recordaba el lugar perfectamente, era una isla de origen volcánica de muy difícil acceso que había sido una de sus favoritas para entrenar antes que alcanzara el supersaiyajin.

\- Parece que conocías el lugar, Vegeta – le dijo Bulma admirando el lugar en que habían aparecido, el volcán estaba cerca, pero allí comenzaba a surgir vegetación bajo una débil corriente de agua, casi como un miniparaíso.

\- Un poco, sí, andaba buscando un lugar adecuado para una luna de miel sin estorbos – le cerró un ojo y ella se ruborizó – la isla surgió por mi culpa, en realidad, por activar el volcán para entrenar – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Eso es muy peligroso! – le reclamó Bulma preocupada – pudiste haberte matado.

\- Un saiyajin no se supera si no trata de superar sus límites – miró a Goku, que mientras ellos hablaban había ido en busca de la esfera y la traía de vuelta.

\- Tenemos las de 6 estrellas – les dijo mostrándola – vamos por la siguiente.

:::::::

Vegeta se sentó en la orilla de la playa en la que habían encontrada enterrada la esfera de 4 estrellas, que era la sexta que encontraban, pero la séptima, la de siete estrellas, no aparecía en el radar, tal vez era hora de usar esa técnica…

\- Podríamos ir con Uranay Baba – dijo Goku.

\- Va a pedirnos mucho dinero – le replicó Bulma – y pelear les quitará tiempo que no tienen.

\- Voy a tratar de conectarme con la última esfera – intervino Vegeta.

\- Pero esa técnica sólo funciona con la doctrina egoísta, y no la controlas – le recordó Goku.

\- No necesito controlarla por mucho tiempo para localizar la esfera que falta, un minuto me basta – se puso de pie y se concentró respirando profundo, bloqueando por completo sus sentidos mientras se centraba en la presencia de las esferas, imaginando que giraban a su alrededor consiguiendo entrar en contacto con la última.

Bulma miraba asombrada la nueva apariencia del saiyajin, su cabello primero se había vuelto azul y luego había adquirido un brillo de plata que se había asentado en sus ojos antes negros, en un hermoso tono argentinado, el saiyajin se veía increíblemente hermoso, no lo podía negar, aunque su transformación apenas había durado un suspiro.

\- La encontré, alguien la escondió en una estación abandonada de metro en la ciudad del Oeste – miró a Bulma que lo miraba asombrada – venga, despierta, mujer.

\- Eres un chocolate envuelto en papel plateado y quiero comerte – le dijo ella causando el rubor del saiyajin.

\- Fue lo mismo que te dijo ella la primera vez que te vio – se rió Goku.

\- ¡Cállate, Kakarotto! – lo amenazó – nos vamos – tomó a Bulma de la cintura y se desentendió del otro saiyajin, quien por poco y no alcanza a teletransportarse con ellos.

La estación del metro realmente estaba desierta, pero las esferas que ellos tenían vibraban con la presencia de su última compañera, sí que rápidamente pudieron localizarla metida entre un montón de fierros oxidados.

Goku la sacó y salieron rápidamente, una vez fuera se fueron a la primera isla que visitaron.

\- ¡Sal de allí, Shenlong, y cumple nuestro deseo! – le dijo Bulma y de inmediato comenzó a oscurecer, surgiendo entre las nubes tormentosas el dragón de las esferas.

\- Escucho su deseo.

\- Deseamos saber quién nos trajo a este mundo a volver a vivir nuestras vidas – le dijo Vegeta.

El dragón se quedó en silencio por largo rato, poniendo nerviosos a ambos saiyajines.

\- Este guerrero no pertenece a este universo, sino al universo del que son originarios los saiyajin, a los que odia a muerte por haberle negado el poder de abrir las puertas de caos en ninguna de los universos en los que existen – les dijo – no puedo obtener más información, es algo superior a mis fuerzas.

\- El universo original de los saiyajin – repitió Vegeta.

\- He cumplido su deseo, ahora me marcho – se despidió dispersando las esferas.

\- El universo original de los saiyajin no existe – dijo Goku preocupado – Zen-chan lo destruyó hace millones de años ¿verdad, Vegeta?

\- Eso es lo que me extraña, cuando él borra algo, todos los que pertenecen a ese universo desaparecen, aunque estén en otro lugar.

\- No entiendo de qué hablan – dijo Bulma molesta abrazando a Vegeta por detrás – expliquen.

Vegeta se tensó, si algo había que no pudiera aguantar eran las muestras de afecto de su mujer, menos cuando había público, por mucho que sólo fuera Kakarotto.

\- En este plano, existen 12 universos emparejados, cuya suma de número es trece – le dijo Vegeta tratando de no ser brusco al soltarse de Bulma – el universo 1 es pareja con el universo 12, el 11 con el 2, el 3 con el 10 – ella asintió – pero originalmente eran 18 universos, es decir, Zenosama borró la existencia de 6 universos, por lo que sabemos que antes eran tríos, así que el universo que completaba el trío del universo 6 y 7, que es el nuestro, es de donde provienen originalmente los saiyajin – miró a Goku – quizá sea como Yamoshi y se haya posesionado de alguien por completo.

\- Yamoshi nos entregó su poder, pero no se posesionó de nosotros.

\- ¿Quién es Yamoshi?

\- El dios de los supersaiyajin – le dijo Vegeta – y su existencia fue la causa de una revuelta en el planeta original de los saiyajin de este universo, dado que todos querían tener el gran poder que él ostentaba – movió la cabeza – sólo los dioses deben saber quién y de dónde viene.

\- Así que no les soy de mucha ayuda – dijo Bulma preocupada.

\- No te angusties, nosotros te protegeremos – le dijo Goku muy seguro – y Vegeta de muy cerca.

\- Otra insinuación más y te castraré con mis propias manos – lo amenazó este.

\- Bueno, llévenme a casa y ustedes podrán ir con Kamisama.

:::::::

Kamisama dejó que los saiyajin entraran en la habitación del tiempo, sabía bien qué estaba pasando en este planeta, era su deber como dios hacerlo, pero le intrigaba sobre manera el motivo por el cual ellos dos habían retrocedido en el tiempo y vuelto a vivir sus vidas, si hubiese sido para cambiar algo en el pasado ¿Por qué no enviarlos con sus cuerpos originales? Ese ser intentaba evitar que ellos alcanzaran el poder que tenían en la época que los sacó, pero parecía que había cometido un error.

\- Kamisama – le dijo Shin deteniéndose a su lado – vengo a buscar al señor Goku y al Señor Vegeta.

\- Están en la sala del tiempo, pero no se puede abrir la puerta desde afuera, deberemos esperar a que ellos salgan – le dijo el anciano Namekusejin con mucha calma.

\- Zenosama los quiere de regreso, dice que está aburrido porque los ángeles no encuentran información de quien nos ataca.

\- Vegeta y Goku encontraron una pista que tal vez les sirva – le dijo pensativo – Shin-sama, dígales a los ángeles que averigüen acerca del universo original de los saiyajin y si de casualidad alguien puede haber sobrevivido de su destrucción.

\- Bueno, iré con esta información y volveré a buscarlos, espero que para entonces ya hayan salido.

\- Si salen antes, ellos mismos se irán allá, Shin-sama – le dijo divertido viendo desaparecer al Kaioshin.

:::::::

Vegeta y Goku se sentaron a descansar un poco antes de salir, les había costado romper los límites para dominar la doctrina egoísta, pero al fin lo habían conseguido.

\- Estoy muerto – le dijo Goku recostándose en el suelo – y tengo hambre.

\- Bueno, hemos estado aquí casi dos meses, es lógico tener hambre – le dijo Vegeta – y respecto a estar cansado, suenas estúpido, ¡hemos estado entrenando prácticamente sin descanso! A veces pienso que te pones como energúmeno cuando se trata de ser el más fuerte.

\- Es la primera vez que te oigo quejarte sobre el entrenamiento – le dijo Goku asombrado – como si tú no hubieses entrenado así en el pasado.

\- En este mundo no tenemos quién rivalice con nuestro poder – le recordó – y no nos vamos a poner a pelear con los dioses de la destrucción, a no ser que el imbécil que nos trajo aquí consiga romper la barrera del tiempo.

\- Sabes, me extraña que no pueda entrar, cuando Trunks vino del futuro…

\- Venía de un universo alternativo – le recordó – su presencia en el pasado no alteró su presente, por si se te olvidas, sino que el nuestro. De seguro este tipo, sea quien sea, sí quiere alterar su futuro, por eso nos mandó a vivir de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué nos mandó con nuestros recuerdos, si quería cambiar el pasado?

\- ¿Quién lo sabe? – suspiró – es una suposición, pero puede haberle pedido a Sarasu el deseo y haberlo expresado mal, el lenguaje de los dioses es un tanto complicado ¿Recuerdas? Sólo los ángeles lo manejan bien, por eso ni Berus-sama lo usa.

\- Y este tipo ni es dios ni es ángel – asintió Goku pensativo.

\- Bien, vamos a ver a Zenosama – dijo Vegeta – Shin debe estar histérico, sabes como es.

\- Si, el pobre debe estar desesperado – se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, y tal como Vegeta había pensado, Shin se paseaba como león enjaulado y se le veía desesperado.

\- ¿Ves? No hemos cambiado su personalidad – dijo Vegeta.

\- Zenosama desespera – le dijo Shin tomado de los nervios, se notaba a leguas su histeria.

\- Estamos listos – le dijo Goku divertido – pero necesitamos un baño y de comer, no podemos ir así, ¿verdad? – los señaló a ambos.

\- Puedo arreglar eso – dijo Kamisama divertido ante la histeria de su superior – y Mister Popo les traerá de comer de inmediato – el sirviente les colocó la comida – no se desespere, Shin-sama, le aseguro que su paciencia será bien recompensada.

\- Berus-sama me va a comer en su cena – le dijo mirando como los saiyajin comían a gran velocidad – de por sí también está nervioso.

\- Hasta Wiss debe estar histérico – dijo Vegeta – y eso que los ángeles no son destruidos cuando los universos son eliminados… - guardó silencio – creo que tengo una idea de quién es el que nos mandó al pasado.

\- Si ya comieron, nos vamos – les dijo molesto y desaparecieron dejando a Kamisama y Mister Popo con un montón de platos sucios.

:::::::

Los ángeles vieron aparecer a los saiyajines junto con el kaioshin del universo 7 preocupados por la molestia de Zenosama, estaba aburrido y quería algo que lo entretuviera.

\- Goku, Vegeta – les dijo Zenosama – quiero ver su poder.

\- Se me ocurre que, para entretenerlo, vea una batalla de entrenamiento entre nosotros – le dijo Vegeta divertido – pero necesitamos un lugar adecuado, que resista una batalla de este tipo.

\- Lo haces para ganar tiempo – le dijo Wiss en voz baja.

\- Estamos un poco cansados – admitió – controlar esta técnica es mucho más complicado cuando no estás en un combate de vida o muerte.

\- ¿Quieres decir que han conseguido la…?

\- Si, eso hemos conseguido, ambos – dijo dejando al ángel asombrado.

\- Bien, iremos a la zona cero y en un par de horas podremos ver el combate – dijo Daikanshin.

\- Bueno, entonces podemos hablar de lo que hemos averiguado – dijo Berus-sama más calmado.

\- El universo original de los saiyajin es el universo 13 – les dijo Wiss – fue destruido porque uno de los guerreros de ese universo intentó abrir las puertas del caos y liberar la destrucción total, no hubo sobrevivientes, incluso su ángel desapareció.

\- El que nos envió aquí – dijo Vegeta – sabe de una manera o de otra, que hay una forma de destruir a los seres más poderosos, evitando que ellos obtengan ese poder – miró a Champa-sama – usted lleva años buscando las super esferas del dragón ¿verdad? – él asintió asombrado – pero no las ha conseguido todas, porque para ello debe buscarlas en el universo siete y estos son los dominios de Berus-sama.

\- El tipo debe haber conseguido las esferas – intervino Goku – Sarasu es el único ser con el poder suficiente para mandar a alguien al pasado rompiendo las barreras del tiempo.

\- Así que es posible que hayan usado el poder del super dragón – dijo Daikanshin – pero ¿Quién?

\- De lo único que podemos estar seguros es que no es el ángel de ese universo, si lo fuera, el deseo que le pidió a Sarasu habría sido el correcto – dijo Vegeta.

-¿Por qué estás seguro de eso?

\- ¿Tú nos habrías enviado al pasado con todos nuestros recuerdos si quisieras destruirnos, Arak-sama? – el dios negó con la cabeza – es lógico pensar que no domina el idioma de los dioses, por lo tanto no se encuentra en esta categoría, sino ¿Por qué atacar a Zenosama? Porque piensa que evitando que él nos otorgue la calidad de guardianes conseguirá su objetivo, sea cual sea.

::::::

Un par de horas les había tomado a los ángeles construir la plataforma de combate, pero Vegeta había aprovechado el tiempo para ducharse y dormir un poco, para desesperación de Shin y Berus-sama, pues Goku se había dedicado a calentar.

\- Vegeta tiene mucha más práctica que yo – les explicó – lleva años siendo entrenado por Wiss, y yo apenas tengo entrenamiento, sólo mis recuerdos del pasado, así que mis músculos no están acostumbrados a realizar algunos de los movimientos que en mi otra vida pude realizar – sonrió – eso fue lo que me explicó Vegeta sobre que él sea más poderoso que yo ahora.

\- Esta todo listo – dijo Wiss mirando a Vegeta que venía estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza – Zenosama quiere que le muestren todo su poder.

\- Esperemos que nadie vuelva a compararme con un chocolate – se quejó Vegeta.

\- Solo la diosa Jerez podría decir algo así – se rió Goku – a mí nunca me dijeron un piropo por mis transformaciones, sólo un bien hecho.

\- Es que yo si tengo _sex appel_ , Kakarotto – le dijo todo engreído – claro que es un problema.

\- Si, las saiyajin del universo 6 andaban como locas detrás de ti, y fue peor cuando se enteraron que eras de la realeza, creo que si tu mujer se hubiese enterado el caos se habría desatado sin abrir las puertas de la destrucción.

\- Si, fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que pudiste mantener la boca cerrada.

\- Oye, yo también habría muerto – le dijo.

\- Vamos, es hora de pelear – les dijo Wiss divertido.

::::::::

Shin y el anciano Kaioshin ya habían visto la transformación, sin embargo no pudieron dejar de asombrarse al verlos en todo su esplendor, con la técnica dominada prácticamente por completo, lo que había dejado boquiabiertos a todos los dioses de los otros universos.

\- El señor Vegeta tenía razón, parecen envueltos en papel plateado – dijo Shin.

\- Creo que así son las barritas de chocolate en la Tierra – dijo su anciano predecesor.

\- No hablen de comida delante de Berus-sama – les dijo Wiss divertido.

Vegeta se puso en postura de combate y el mundo se borró para ambos guerreros, sólo existían ellos dando golpes a toda velocidad y con todas sus fuerzas, levantando pequeños trozos de la plataforma a su alrededor, que se volvían polvo a medida que eran golpeadas por el ki de los luchadores.

\- ¿Va a ser una pelea muy larga? – dijo Marquarita mirando a Vermuth-sama, el dios estaba que estallaba, el dios de la destrucción que estaba entrenando jamás podría con ellos.

\- Sólo hasta que ellos lo quieran – dijo Berus-sama divertido – han dejado asombrado a Zenosama, lo que significa que los favoritismos van a cambiar.

\- Zenosama sabe que en tu universo sólo existen dos guerreros poderosos…

\- Que pueden hacerse carga de dominar a cualquier enemigo – dijo Arack-sama – recuerda, son los guardianes de las puertas de la destrucción.

Vegeta cruzó su mirada con la de Goku y ambos frenaron sus golpes a la vez desapareciendo de la plataforma y apareciendo detrás de Zenosama golpeando una ráfaga de energía que iba tras el dios del todo y que ni sus guardianes habían sido capaces de detectar.

\- ¡Goku y Vegeta son geniales! – dijo Zenosama atrapando la mano del enemigo pero sin poder atraparlo, había desaparecido bajo su toque – son una buena elección de Berus – dijo complacido.

\- Gracias, Zenosama – dijo Vegeta deshaciendo la transformación – y ya sabemos quién nos ha enviado aquí – miró a Goku que deshacía la transformación cayendo agotado por el esfuerzo.

\- Nunca esperé que Gwynder siguiera con vida después de la pelea que sostuvimos en su contra – dijo Goku – no es normal que un enemigo sobreviva a una batalla contra Vegeta.

\- Y yo creí que había comprobado su muerte – agregó este pensativo – pero pudo haber usado un reemplazo en el último minuto, era tan tramposo como Freezer.

\- Gwynder – repitió Daikanshin preocupado – hace cientos de años alguien con ese nombre, desde el antiguo universo 13, trató de abrir las puertas de la destrucción, pero el príncipe de los que terminarían siendo los saiyajin de ese universo, lo detuvo, aunque igual Zenosama hizo desaparecer ese universo, aunque su ángel desapareció sin dejar rastro.

\- El ángel no ha de ser – dijo Vegeta – casi podría jurar que se equivocó al pedir el deseo que nos mandó a Kakarotto y a mí a este tiempo, sino ¿para qué tratar de volver? Si lo quería era destruirnos, debió borrar nuestros recuerdos.

\- Gwynder es el predecesor de la raza de los icejin – dijo Champa-sama – recuerdo haberme topado con su leyenda cuando la raza de Frozen fue exterminada en mi universo, era un ser que tenía la capacidad de cambiar de apariencia y crear réplicas de sí mismo que podían confundir a cualquiera ¿no es así, Wados?

\- Pero ¿Por qué apareció en el universo 7 después de tantos siglos? – dijo Shin – ¿no debió desaparecer cuando su universo fue borrado?

\- Usó el poder del ángel de ese universo – dijo Berus-sama preocupado – cuando un guardián se queda sin dios de la destrucción, queda inutilizado y pudo haberse aprovechado de eso para sobrevivir, sin embargo, no tenía la capacidad para entrar de nuevo en la historia, dado que los saiyajin existían en los otros dos universos hermanos al suyo.

\- Debe haberse liberado en ese momento ¿no crees, Vegeta?

\- Si, con sólo dos saiyajin sellando su poder, pudo volver a entrar en la historia – miró a los dioses de la destrucción que se veían intrigados – a Zenosama se le ocurrió hacer un torneo de poder – les dijo en voz baja – los universos perdedores serían eliminados y el ganador obtendría un deseo de Sarasu.

\- ¿Y quién ganó?

\- ¿No es obvio? – dijo Berus-sama – el universo 7.

\- Si, ganamos y devolvimos a todos los universos a su lugar prometiéndole a Zenosama más batallas igual de entretenidas que esas – dijo Goku manteniendo el tono bajo.

\- Así que hubo un momento que mi universo fue destruido – dijo Chanpa-sama – y creen que en ese momento se liberó este tipo.

\- El primer lugar que atacó en su locura fue el planeta Makoria – dijo Vegeta – de allí eran los icejin, pero ellos ya habían desaparecido de nuestro universo y otra raza había dominado el planeta – si realmente él se escapó de la muerte en aquella ocasión…

\- Debiste usar la destrucción – le dijo Goku.

\- Habría destruido el planeta – le replicó molesto – y realmente lo creía muerto ¿Qué sentido tenía usar una técnica tan peligrosa?

\- ¿Qué tipo de técnicas pueden usar fuera de la teletransportación de los Kaioshin? – intervino Shin preocupado.

\- Vegeta fue dotado con las técnicas del ying y yang – dijo Goku pensativo – Zenosama dijo algo sobre que Vegeta sería capaz de entenderlas.

\- ¿Las técnicas del ying y yang? – reclamaron todos los dioses de la destrucción a la vez.

\- Eres un bocazas, Kakarotto – le dijo Vegeta – Zenosama nos advirtió que ellos no debían saberlo ¿recuerdas? Es una técnica que sólo los ángeles de la corte tienen.

\- Lo olvidé – dijo poniéndose la mano en la nuca.

\- Bueno, no hay nada que hacer si Zenosama les regaló ese poder – dijo Wiss – solo tratar de evitar que el tal Gwynder vuelva a atacar a Zenosama, de seguro vuelve a intentarlo.

::::::::

(Planeta de los kaioshin, futuro original)

Los cuatro dioses y el ángel se paseaban preocupados por el espacio que cada vez se hacía más reducido, obviamente pronto ya no existirían más que como un recuerdo olvidado.

\- He encontrado algo – dijo Wiss asombrado – Vegeta y Goku están custodiando las puertas de la destrucción como guardianes definitivos, pero con la apariencia permanente de la doctrina egoísta.

\- Pero ¿Cómo? – dijo Berus-sama acercándose al báculo – diablos, ellos fueron enviados al pasado – dijo mirando el lugar – allí estamos nosotros también, en su investidura.

\- El señor Vegeta siempre se negó a serlo mientras su esposa estuviera viva – dijo Shin.

\- Pues debe ser parte de este mundo – le dijo el anciano Kaioshin – se le ve bastante malogrado.

\- Diablos, vamos a desaparecer y no volveré a probar los postres de la Tierra – se quejó Berus-sama.

\- Como si ese fuera el mayor de los problemas – dijo Shin molesto – la historia está cambiada, el orden de los planetas también, debe haber algo que nosotros podamos hacer, no quiero resignarme a desaparecer – miró a si su otro yo, se le veía más seguro y más maduro junto a los saiyajin, al parecer el cambio no había sido tan malo.

-No podemos hacer nada, estamos atrapados aquí, ni siquiera Kibito está cerca.

\- Oye, tu sirviente no está allí – le dijo Berus-sama – ¿no se supone que él jamás te deja solo?

Shin sonrió, si había una via de escape…

:::::::

Continuará


End file.
